Souvenirs
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Fiction se passant après Poudlard. Cela fait déjà trois ans, trois ans que Harry ne l'a plus revu et que Voldemort l'a capturé sous ses yeux. Elle lui manque tellement et Harry ne fait que penser à elle. La reverra-t-il un jour ? HP/OC "Fiction complète"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke ou d'autres qui viendront par la suite qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Je n'ai toujours pas terminé cette histoire mais j'ai eu envie d'avoir votre avis dessus, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cela fait déjà 4 mois que je travaille dessus et j'espère bien la terminée avant la fin des grandes vacances et si possible ce mois-ci pour plus me mettre dans mes autres fictions.

Cette histoire n'a par réellement de chapitre car j'ai tout écrit à la suite, sans vraiment y séparer pour que ça fasse des chapitres. Vous verrez dans les prochains, il y aura plusieurs séparations, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez mais moi je me comprends lol.

Je remercie Didi d'avoir lu ce que j'ai écrit et de ne pas m'avoir tuer pour ne pas savoir la suite et la fin pour le moment, vu qu'elle n'est pas terminée lol.

Je sais que je me répète mais bon.

Je tiens à dédier cette histoire à ma Meilleure Amie, Didi, car elle est toujours prête à lire ce que j'écris et que son avis me tient beaucoup à cœur. Il faut savoir que si ça ne lui plairait pas, je ne le publierai pas. Alors c'est un peu grâce à elle que vous avez mes histoires.

Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous ennuyer lol. Je vous mets juste le résumé de l'histoire et je m'en vais.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Fiction se passant après Poudlard. Cela fait déjà trois ans, trois ans que Harry ne l'a plus revu et que Voldemort l'a capturé sous ses yeux. Elle lui manque tellement et Harry ne fait que penser à elle. La reverra-t-il un jour ?

Bonne lecture.

**Souvenirs**

Chapitre 1 :

Au Square Grimmaurd :

Cela faisait déjà trois ans. Trois ans qu'elle avait été enlevée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se demandait, depuis ce jour maudit qui lui avait pris la personne a qui il tenait le plus, si elle était toujours en vie. Cette question était stupide, Catherine ferait tout pour vivre, elle aimait la vie et surtout elle aimait Harry. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la poser tous les jours ainsi que se demandait ce que lui faisait Voldemort. S'il avait osé la toucher, il allait le payer, fois de Harry James Potter.

Comme presque toutes les semaines depuis ce jour, Harry se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Catherine lors de sa répartition. Sans le savoir, il l'aimait déjà.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait finalement accepté de retourner à Poudlard du moment que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui en devenait la directrice. Ron et Hermione l'avaient suivi. Et bizarrement après la répartition des premières années, le choixpeau n'avait pas été rangé, la nouvelle directrice se leva et prit la parole.

-Cette année, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de France et qui suivait ses cours à Beauxbâtons. Pour des raisons personnelles, elle a du venir en Angleterre. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueille quelque soit sa maison. Bien, vous pouvez la faire rentrée professeur, ajouta-t-elle au professeur d'enchantement qui sortit de la grande salle.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec une jeune fille qui était très belle. Harry fut immédiatement sous son charme et se promit d'apprendre à la connaître avec enthousiasme. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Par contre, elle fut attirée par deux yeux émeraude qui la détaillaient. Elle le regarda à son tour et put remarquer que c'était le célèbre Harry Potter qui la dévisageait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le professeur d'enchantement, étant petit, tendit le choixpeau à la jeune fille qui le mit sur sa tête. A peine l'eut-elle mis, que le choixpeau cria :

-SERPENTARD.

La jeune fille se leva pour aller rejoindre la table qui applaudissait mais la directrice l'interrompit.

-Je m'excuse mais il me semble que je n'ai pas donné votre nom à vos nouveaux camarades.

-Ce n'est pas grave professeur mais je vais me présenter, dit-elle et ensuite elle se tourna vers les quatre maisons. Salut, je m'appelle Broke Catherine et j'entre en septième année à Serpentard. Comme vous l'a dit la directrice, je viens de France. J'espère que je me plairai beaucoup dans cette école même si j'en suis certaine. Bonne appétit à tous.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers sa table et s'installa seule loin de tous les camarades de sa maison. Aucun ne s'en formalisa et la laissèrent seule. Quand à Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, c'est Hermione qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-On dirait que la nouvelle plait beaucoup à Harry. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Heu…mais…, fut les seuls mots qu'il put dire avant de devenir rouge ce qui fit éclater de rire Hermione et Ron.

-Tu as raison Hermione, confirma Ron.

-Ho c'est bon. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne la trouvez pas jolie ? dit Harry un peu énervé.

-Non je ne vais pas dire le contraire, rassures-toi, répondit Ron un grand sourire sur son visage.

Le reste du repas se passa de cette manière. Hermione et Ron n'arrêtèrent pas de taquiner Harry et quand ils furent dans la salle commune, ce dernier en ayant marre alla directement dans son dortoir pour se coucher. Cependant, il ne s'endormit pas avant une heure de matin, n'arrêtant pas de penser à Catherine et son visage apparaissant à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Cette soirée remontait déjà à trois ans mais pour Harry, c'était comme si c'était hier. Catherine lui avait tellement apparu magnifique quand elle avait fait son entrée dans la grande salle. Même après qu'elle est été répartie à Serpentard, il avait toujours autant envie de la connaître, même si ça ne plairait forcément pas à tout le monde, surtout les Serpentards, il était bien décidé à lui parler.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Depuis la rentrée, deux mois étaient passés. Harry n'avait trouvé aucune opportunité de parler à Catherine, seul à seul, étant toujours avec Hermione et Ron ou d'autres Gryffondors. Au contraire de Catherine, qui était toujours toute seule. Pour une raison inconnue, aucun Serpentard ne lui parlait que ce soit ceux de son année ou même les plus jeunes, à par Drago Malefoy qui restait de temps en temps avec elle quand les autres Serpentards lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Quand Drago allait la rejoindre, Catherine l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire et ils parlaient pendant des heures en se promenant dans le parc ou en allant dans une salle vide. A ces moments là, Harry était jaloux de son ennemi qui arrivait à parler à la fille qu'il appréciait beaucoup alors que lui-même ne pouvait le faire.

Mais cela changea, lors d'une nuit du mois de Novembre. Harry était dans son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il décida que faire un petit tour dans le parc l'aiderait peut-être. Il enfila un jean et un pull puis prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur pour sortir du château sans être vu.

Il était minuit et à cette heure plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs à part quelques amoureux qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur salle commune avant de se faire prendre par le concierge, Rusard. Ayant revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry ne craignait rien. Il se dirigea vers le parc tranquillement, en vérifiant quand même parfois où se trouvait Rusard mais rien à craindre, il était au troisième étage avec Peeves, sûrement pour l'enguirlander.

Arriver dans le parc, il s'installa contre l'arbre où il savait que son père avait gravé ses initiales (ndla : celles de son père, pas celles de Harry) ainsi que celles de sa mère dans un cœur. Il y resta pendant une demi-heure, dans le silence le plus complet, à contempler le lac et parfois son regard se tournait vers la forêt interdite.

Mais une demi-heure après, il entendit des pas étouffés par l'herbe qui approchaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se dépêcha de se recouvrir de la cape de son père pour que cette personne ne le remarque pas.

Cette personne passa devant Harry et alla se planter devant le lac.

-POURQUOI ? cria-t-elle, ce qui surprit Harry. POURQUOI ?

La personne s'arrêta de crier et Harry décida de s'approcher plus près de cette personne pour découvrir qui elle était. Grâce à la demi-lune qui brillait dans le ciel et qui éclairait cette personne, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Catherine. Il vit également que des larmes silencieuses coulées le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi vous me les avez enlevé ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit, pas après m'avoir pris Emma. Je vous déteste. Vous m'entendez, JE VOUS DETESTE. Vous me le payerez, j'en fais la promesse et je ne viendrais jamais de votre côté. Je préfère aller les rejoindre que de les trahir.

Catherine tomba à genou et elle fut prise de petits sursauts à cause de ses pleures qui devenaient moins silencieuses qu'avant.

-Je vous déteste Lord Voldemort, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'Harry du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Harry pensa immédiatement que Voldemort avait dû tuer des proches de Catherine pour qu'elle crie ainsi. D'habitude la jeune fille était toujours heureuse, aujourd'hui Harry se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une image. A l'intérieur, elle souffrait beaucoup mais ne souhaitait pas le montrer aux autres. Le jeune homme décida d'enlever sa cape et de s'accroupir à côté d'elle pour la réconforter.

La jeune fille sentit une personne se mettre à côté d'elle et quand elle sentit des bras se mettrent autour de sa taille pour la réconforter, elle ne fit rien pour empêcher cette personne et mit même sa tête sur le jeune homme. Depuis le début, elle avait senti une présence mais ne la voyant pas, elle avait conclu que se devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Harry décida de prendre la parole pour lui dire qui il était.

-Catherine, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus douce. C'est Harry.

-Harry ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Voldemort disparaîtra, je te le promets, dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

-Personne n'arrivera jamais à le tuer et toutes les personnes, qu'il a assassiné, ne seront jamais vengées.

-Non, c'est faux, répondit-il avec de l'assurance dans la voix. Je te promets que j'y arriverai, peu importe le nombre d'années qu'il me faudra mais je réussirai à le supprimer. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Harry tenant toujours Catherine dans ses bras, quand Harry décida de poser une question qu'il espérait avoir la réponse.

-Catherine ? Que t'as fait Voldemort ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'ose prendre la parole.

-Il a détruit ma famille. Il y a un an, il a tué ma petite sœur Emma qui venait juste d'avoir onze ans et qui allait rentrer à Beauxbâtons l'année d'après. Quand cela c'est passé, j'étais à l'école. Il s'est rendu chez nous, mes parents n'étaient pas là, ils étaient à leur travail au Ministère. Emma était à la maison avec Mathias, notre grand frère qui avait vingt ans. Mais Voldemort est arrivé, Mathias s'est défendu comme il a pu, malheureusement Emma descendait à ce moment-là les escaliers et le Lord n'a eu aucune pitié. Il lui a lancé le sortilège de la mort, bien sûr il allait faire de même à mon frère mais mes parents sont arrivés et il s'est enfui. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus revu Mathias, il s'en voulait énormément et mon père lui en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir protéger Emma. Ma mère, elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise car pour elle, ce jour-là elle a perdu son fils et sa fille. Quand à Moi, je n'en ai jamais voulu à Mathias, même si je n'étais pas là, je savais qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour elle. La seule personne, que je détestais, était Voldemort. En un seul jour, il avait détruit ma famille. Bien sûr, il ne s'en est pas arrêté là et pendant les grandes vacances, il a assassiné mes parents. Quand il est arrivé, j'étais dans le salon avec mes parents et ma mère m'a crié de partir, de me sauver. Je lui ai obéis, je suis montée dans ma chambre et je suis partie par la fenêtre avec mon balai. Avant de partir, j'ai pu entendre un Avada Kadavra et mon père criait. A ce moment, je savais que je serai seule. Il me restait bien Mathias mais je ne savais pas où il était, du coup le lendemain je suis allée trouver les Aurors. Ils étaient rassurés que je sois en vie. Quelques jours après, le testament de mes parents a été ouvert et mes parents avaient marqué que s'il leur arrivait malheur, ils voulaient que je sois envoyée à Poudlard en Angleterre. Ce qui a été fait puisque je suis là.

-Tu n'as pas cherché à retrouver ton frère ? demanda Harry qui la serrait toujours contre lui.

-Depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je n'ai fait que ça. Drago m'a même aidé malheureusement nous n'avons rien trouvé mais je ne perds pas espoir qu'un jour je le retrouverai et que nous serons enfin de nouveau ensemble.

-Qui est au courant à par Moi pour ta famille ?

-Les professeurs de Poudlard et Drago. Les autres Serpentards doivent l'être aussi car aucun ne veut s'approcher de Moi à part Drago.

-Malefoy ?

-Oui, il a été le seul à venir près de Moi. Nous avons souvent parlé ensemble et Drago ne souhaite pas devenir Mangemort comme beaucoup de personnes le pensent.

-Laisses-moi rire. Les Malefoy sont nés pour être Mangemort.

-Non c'est faux. Il ne le veut pas, d'ailleurs il n'a pas la marque alors que tous les septièmes années l'ont. Ce n'est pas une preuve ?

-D'accord mais s'il ne veut pas devenir Mangemort. Il veut quoi ?

-Il souhaite se battre à tes côtés mais il ne veut pas te le demander car il sait très bien que tu le repousseras.

-S'il est vraiment ce qu'il dit être, il est le bienvenu. Bien sûr, il faut convaincre plusieurs personnes mais ça ne posera aucun problème s'il se soumet au véritasérum. Mais son père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

-Son père l'a renié le mois dernier quand il lui a apprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir Mangemort et qu'il voulait se battre contre Voldemort. Depuis, il a tous les Serpentards à dos et la plupart me mettent son changement de côté sur Moi. Alors que c'est Drago qui a prit lui-même sa décision mais ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que Drago soit prêt à se battre pour nous.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Harry et Catherine passèrent la nuit ainsi à parler de Voldemort, de la future guerre ainsi que de leurs amis respectifs.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Ce jour, Harry s'en souvenait très bien car c'était grâce à cette soirée passait avec Catherine qu'il avait commencé à mieux connaître Drago Malefoy et à le voir sous un nouvel angle. Par la suite, il en avait parlé avec Hermione et Ron ainsi que Remus et la directrice de Poudlard. De son côté, Catherine avait rapporté sa conversation avec Harry à Drago et le garçon avait accepté de se soumettre au véritasérum. Les tests avaient été concluants et Drago était officiellement venu de leur côté ce jour-là, au bonheur de Catherine.

Bien sûr, la vie avec les Serpentards furent encore plus dure pour Catherine et Drago mais ils s'y adaptèrent en s'aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. De plus, en dehors des cachots, ils retrouvaient souvent le trio et Ginny. Au départ, Drago était contre même s'ils étaient du même côté mais après des heures à parler avec Catherine, elle avait réussi à le convaincre. D'ailleurs, Drago avait commencé à bien s'entendre avec Ginny, malgré qu'elle soit pour lui une traîtresse à son sang comme lui avait toujours appris son père, mais cela avait vite changé. Et bien sûr, Catherine et Harry s'étaient énormément rapprochés et passaient parfois des après-midi que tous les deux. Harry s'en rappelait très bien et surtout de cette journée qui avait été pour lui la plus belle depuis qu'il avait perdu le professeur Dumbledore.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer depuis quelques jours. Le trio ainsi que Ginny, Drago et Catherine étaient bien sûr restés à Poudlard voulant passer Noël rien que tous les six. Ils étaient presque les seuls élèves à être rester, les autres préférant rentrer chez eux. Du coup ils avaient demandé à la directrice s'il était possible que Drago et Catherine dorment dans la tour des Gryffondors pendant les deux semaines des vacances. Elle avait bien sûr accepté avec un très grand sourire, étant contente que des ennemis depuis leur première année deviennent enfin amis.

Ils étaient donc tous les six installés devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Notamment de leur enfance pour le malheur de Catherine, non que son enfance n'avait pas été merveilleuse mais elle devrait leur parler de sa sœur et de son frère et elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Pour y échapper, elle se leva et dit :

-J'en ai marre de rester là. Je vais faire un tour dehors. Quelqu'un vient avec Moi ?

-Moi aussi, je veux prendre l'air. Je viens, répondit Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

-A plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la salle commune avec Harry.

Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent en silence vers le lac de Poudlard, où ils s'installèrent sur la neige qui avait recouvert tout le parc. Catherine fixait le lac en se rappelant son enfance, avoir entendu les autres parlaient de la leur avait fait revenir celle de Catherine dans sa mémoire. Quand à Harry, on pouvait dire qu'il la couvait du regard. Après plusieurs minutes, Catherine se retourna vers Harry et put apercevoir deux émeraudes magnifiques. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste.

-Heu…désolé…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, répondit-elle rapidement.

Harry ne la laissa pas réfléchir une seconde de plus et s'empara de ses lèvres à son tour, sauf que son baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Catherine. Il était magique. Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser quand il lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre supérieure pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, c'est qu'elle ne se fit pas prier. Catherine passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et celui-ci les posa sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes quand ils furent à bout de souffle et qu'ils durent arrêter le baiser pour reprendre de l'air. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de garder Catherine dans ses bras.

-Je rêvais de faire ça depuis que tu es rentrée dans la grande salle au début de l'année, lui avoua Harry en lui murmurant à l'oreille, ce qui fit frissonnait et sourire Catherine.

Le jeune homme la serra encore plus contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

-Ne me serre quand même pas trop fort, à force tu vas me faire mal, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Désolé, répondit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

Catherine le regarda dans les yeux et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

-Je rigolais, tu ne me serres pas si fort et en plus je suis bien dans tes bras. C'est la première fois que je me sens en sécurité depuis que Mathias est parti, lui apprit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix ainsi que dans ses yeux.

-Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera. On n'abandonnera pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas à côté de toi, lui promit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Merci Harry, répondit-elle en mettant sa tête sur son torse.

Ils restèrent une heure ainsi dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, juste rassurer par la présence de l'autre. A ce moment, ils étaient tellement heureux et espéraient que cela continuerait.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Ho que oui, ils étaient heureux. Dès que Harry l'avait embrassé, il avait su qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Malheureusement comme on dit les choses bien ont toujours une fin et pour une fois cela s'était réalisée. Mais avant cette journée, ils avaient passé une deuxième journée merveilleuse : l'anniversaire de Catherine. C'était un samedi et la directrice avait prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là pour le bonheur de la jeune fille qui fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Le matin, Catherine ne s'était levée qu'à dix heures et quand elle descendit dans sa salle commune Drago n'était pas là alors elle décida d'aller dans la grande salle espérant le trouver. Quand elle arriva devant les grandes portes, celles-ci étaient fermées. Elle allait encore se faire remarquer. Elle les poussa et rentra. Quand le trio, Ginny et Drago l'aperçurent, ils se mirent à crier :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CATHERINE !!

Harry se leva et se précipita vers elle.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Mon Ange, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille après l'avoir embrasser.

-Merci Harry, lui répondit-elle en le serrant contre lui.

-Viens, tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui, Drago y est déjà. En plus, ton cadeau ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Mon cadeau ? Il ne fallait pas Harry, se n'était pas nécessaire.

-Quand tu verras ce que c'est tu ne diras pas la même chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, où Catherine reçu encore des « Joyeux Anniversaire » étant apprécié des autres Gryffondors. Un quart d'heure plus tard, des coups se firent entendre sur les grandes portes de la salle. Harry se leva et disparut derrière, les autres affichant un très grand sourire. Tous les élèves avaient leur tête tournée vers les grandes portes. Quand Harry rentra de nouveau dans la grande salle il n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Catherine l'accompagné, c'est alors que quelqu'un cria.

-MATHIAS !!

Catherine se leva et courut dans les bras de son frère. Mathias l'a pris dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui en riant. Il la reposa à terre mais Catherine garda quand même ses bras autour de la taille de son frère.

-Comme tu m'as manqué Mathias, fit-elle en pleurant.

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué petite sœur mais maintenant que je suis là, on restera ensemble, promit, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-C'est grâce à ton ami, il a envoyé des lettres partout pour me retrouver et il a réussi puisque je suis là.

Catherine releva la tête et regarda Harry.

-Merci Harry, murmura-t-elle.

-Je te l'avais promis que je le retrouverai et j'ai tenu parole.

-Oui, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

-C'est pas tout cela mais vous avez un Anniversaire à fêter et Moi je dois parler à la directrice.

-Quoi ? Tu ne restes pas avec Moi ? demanda Catherine en regardant son frère.

-Désolé mais je dois aller la voir et lui parlait mais je te promets que demain on passera la journée entière rien que tous les deux. En plus, on m'a dit qu'on t'avait préparé une merveilleuse journée, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de l'avoir en te retenant. Alors amuses-toi petite sœur.

Mathias l'embrasa sur la tête et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour parler à la directrice. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.

-Catherine ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est une surprise. Allez, viens on retourne déjeuner.

Après avoir déjeuner, ils partirent tous les six pour Pré-au-Lard. Ils firent tous les magasins que Catherine souhaitait faire et ils lui achetaient tout ce qu'elle voulait même si cette dernière n'était pas d'accord. A midi, ils mangèrent au trois balais et Catherine eut le droit à un magnifique gâteau pour son Anniversaire fait par Madame Rosmerta. Après avoir manger, Drago et Ginny partirent main dans la main de leur côté, ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent aussi, pour eux cela ne s'était fait que depuis le début du mois. Ron avait enfin pris son courage à pleine main et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui après que Drago et Harry lui aient affirmé qu'elle dirait oui.

Harry et Catherine se retrouvèrent seuls. Le jeune homme prit la main de sa copine et ils se promenèrent dans Pré-au-Lard. Sans l'avoir remarquer, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cabane hurlante. Harry raconta à Catherine ce que cette cabane représentait pour lui et il lui raconta également ses six dernières années passées à Poudlard et tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Catherine l'écouta en silence blottit dans ses bras. Quand ils rentrèrent au château, le dîner allait commencer mais arrivait dans le hall, Harry prit les escaliers au lieu d'aller dans la grande salle.

-Pourquoi on ne va pas dans la grande salle ? Où m'emmènes-tu Harry ? l'interrogea Catherine.

-Tu verras quand nous serrons arrivés, lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

Harry s'arrêta devant un mur et y passa trois fois devant, au bout des trois passages une porte apparut à la surprise de Catherine. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa rentrer en première.

-Waoo, ne put que dire Catherine.

La pièce était magnifique. Du côté droit de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée avec un magnifique feu dedans, devant se trouvait un tapis vert et argenté, d'ailleurs la pièce était presque entièrement aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un peu plus loin du feu, se trouvait une table dressait pour deux personnes avec un chandelier posé de chaque côté de la table sur une très belle nappe blanche. Du côté gauche se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin vert et argent. Juste en imaginant pourquoi ce lit était là, Catherine devint toute rouge.

-Si Mademoiselle veut bien s'asseoir, lui dit Harry en la faisant sursautée.

-Tu m'as fait peur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Désolé mon ange, s'excusa Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Catherine alla s'installer avec Harry à table, c'est alors que Dobby arriva pour leur présenter les premiers plats. Les deux amoureux commencèrent à manger tout en parlant. Catherine le remerciait pour la dixième fois de la journée d'avoir retrouver son frère. Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant tout le repas. Quand ils eurent terminé, les amoureux s'installèrent devant la cheminée sur le tapis. La jeune fille de dix-huit ans était dans les bras de son amoureux pendant que celui-ci l'embrasser dans le cou. Ils étaient restés un quart d'heure comme ça quand Catherine se retourna vers Harry pour plonger dans ses yeux.

-Harry, je t'aime, lui déclara-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, fit-il en l'embrassant et en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Catherine répondit à son baiser tout en faisant allonger Harry sur le tapis et en se couchant à moitié sur lui. Harry se laissa faire et passa ses mains en dessus du pull de sa copine en lui caressant le dos. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse et commença à lui enlever son pull. Quand se fut fait, ils reprirent leur baiser mais Harry l'arrêta voyant qu'elle voulait lui enlever son tee-shirt.

-Catherine, dit-il le souffle court.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si tu continues ainsi je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, je t'aime tellement que…, commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par le doigt de Catherine sur ses lèvres.

-Chut, je t'aime et je veux que cette nuit passée ensemble soit magique pour tous les deux. Tu le veux bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il en l'embrassant et en continuant leur petit jeu d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux en sous-vêtement devant la cheminée. Harry se releva tout en l'embrassant et la prit dans ses bras. Catherine laissa échapper un petit cri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Un lit c'est plus moelleux qu'un tapis. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle alors qu'il la posait en douceur sur le lit.

Ils reprirent leurs caresses tout en enlevant les derniers vêtements qui leur restaient encore. Et en cette soirée, ils firent pour la première fois l'amour, découvrant chacun le corps de l'autre et en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus se passer de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

« Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie », si seulement cette phrase avait pu être vrai. A cette époque, ils pensaient réellement finir leur vie ensemble, ils avaient même prévu de rester ensemble après Poudlard. Une ou deux fois l'idée d'un mariage était venue ainsi que d'avoir des enfants, d'ailleurs ils avaient déjà prévu des prénoms lors d'un jour où ils s'ennuyaient. Mais malheureusement rien ne c'était passé comme ils le souhaitaient à cause de Lord Voldemort, toujours lui.

Harry en avait vraiment marre de lui. Cet homme ou plutôt ce serpent lui avait tout pris : ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et la femme qu'il aimait. Qui serrait le prochain ? Ron ? Hermione ? Il devait faire quelque chose, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi mais comment faire ? Il ne savait pas où le trouvait, l'ordre avait bien essayait mais pour le moment aucune de leurs recherches n'avaient aboutit. Au fur et à mesure que les années passées, Harry avait beaucoup moins de chance de retrouver Catherine vivante. Depuis ce jour maudit, Harry n'était plus vraiment le même mais il n'était pas le seul, Mathias ne vivait plus que pour retrouver son unique famille, sa petite sœur. Il venait à peine de la retrouver et quelques mois après on lui reprenait. Le Lord devait être retrouver quand cela serrait fait, Harry le tuerait comme l'avait dit la prophétie et tout le monde pourra enfin vivre.

Mais en attendant, il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé et Harry se replongea dans ses pensées. Il repensa à cette journée où il avait perdu sa future femme, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas encore demandé en mariage mais ce jour-là devait être le jour où elle lui dirait oui. Mais rien ne se passa comme Harry l'avait prévu.

_**FLASH BACK**_

On était déjà au mois de Mai, deux mois et demi était passé depuis l'anniversaire de Catherine. Deux mois et demi que Catherine ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de Harry auprès d'elle et inversement. Dans le château, dès qu'un élève en croissait un l'autre n'était pas très loin. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée. Chaque couple avait décidé d'y aller séparément l'après-midi mais en se retrouvant à quatre heures aux trois balais pour boire un verre ensemble.

Harry et Catherine avaient décidé de se promener vers la cabane hurlante car là-bas ils pouvaient être seuls pendant plusieurs heures. Jamais personnes ne venaient ici ayant peur qu'il est quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la cabane. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, Catherine étant dans les bras de Harry en s'embrassant de temps en temps.

-Catherine ?

-Oui Harry, lui répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime et encore plus que tu ne peux le penser.

-Non c'est Moi qui t'aime le plus.

-Non c'est Moi. Je l'ai dit en première.

-Bon d'accord mais juste pour te faire plaisir, répondit-il en rigolant.

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Moi aussi.

-Ben vas-y commence, lui dit-elle nerveusement.

-Non, honneur aux filles.

-Bon très bien, commença-t-elle. Harry je suis…

Mais elle ne put terminer car une explosion venait d'avoir lieu et plusieurs cries leur arrivaient.

-Les Mangemorts, murmura Harry. Catherine, fit-il en tournant vers elle, retourne à Poudlard.

-Non pas sans toi.

-Catherine, il faut que je les aide et que je retrouve les autres. Maintenant rentre.

-Non Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, restes avec Moi s'il te plait, fit-elle en pleurant. Je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne à Moi. Il m'a enlevé assez de personnes comme ça et je ne pourrais pas vivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je t'en prie, reste avec Moi, je t'aime tellement.

-Catherine…

-Comme c'est mignon, fit une voix qui glaça Catherine.

-Que veux-tu Tom ? demanda Harry.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Potter. Et ce que je veux c'est ta copine.

-Tu peux rêver, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui Tom je le crois, car je ne te laisserai jamais m'enlever Catherine. Tu m'as déjà enlevé assez de personnes comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. _Avada Kedavra_.

Le sort alla droit sur Harry mais celui-ci l'évita et c'est ainsi que s'en suivit de nombreux sorts entre Harry et Voldemort. Catherine alla se protéger derrière le banc mais en étant quand même assez prêt pour voir le duel. Cinq minutes passèrent quand plusieurs Mangemorts arrivèrent.

-Attrapez la fille. Je la veux vivante.

-Non, laissez-la. C'est Moi que vous voulez, cria Harry mais les Mangemorts s'étaient précipités vers Catherine et l'avaient attrapé. LAISSEZ-LA.

-Quand tu seras prêt à mener un vrai combat Potter, on se retrouvera et peut-être que tu la reverras. Mais en attendant.

Voldemort lança un dernier sort mais celui-ci ne put l'éviter, il fut projeté au sol et perdit connaissance.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Des larmes silencieuses coulées des yeux de Harry, c'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de cette journée. Depuis ce jour, Harry s'en voulait, après tout c'était de sa faute si Voldemort avait enlevé Catherine. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rapprocher autant d'elle et elle serait encore avec eux et non avec ce monstre. Seul le ciel pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce qu'elle endurait toujours. Personne n'en avait voulu à Harry de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger même Mathias lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais pour Harry, tout était de sa faute. C'est lui que Voldemort aurait dû prendre et non elle.

Harry était toujours en train de penser à Catherine quand la porte de sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd, qui était l'ancienne de Sirius, s'ouvrit.

-Harry, s'exclama Hermione en rentrant avec Ron et Remus dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On l'a retrouvé Harry. On s'est où il se cache, répondit Remus à la place d'Hermione.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Harry.

-Oui Harry. Tous les membres du phénix ont été appelés et ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-On ne peut pas attendre, il faut y aller immédiatement.

-Harry, on doit d'abord mettre un plan au point avant tout.

-NON, cria-t-il. Je ne vais pas lui laisser Catherine plus longtemps.

-Harry, calmes-toi, lui fit Hermione. Si on n'a pas un plan d'attaque ça sert à rien d'y aller car on n'est pas sûr de réussir. On pourrait mettre la vie de Catherine en danger plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Attends les autres membres, s'il te plait. Mathias ne va pas tarder à arriver et si tu pars sans lui, il va t'en vouloir.

-Très bien mais ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher.

Ils descendirent en bas dans la cuisine pour attendre les autres membres de l'ordre qui n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après. Ils firent un plan de bataille pendant plus de deux heures, quand ils eurent terminé, il était trop tard pour aller chez Voldemort. Remus déclara à tout le monde qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferait du mal à personne et qu'ils iraient demain dès que le soleil se sera levé. Bien sûr, Harry ne fut pas d'accord mais Mathias lui expliqua que Remus avait raison et qu'il devrait aller se reposer pour être en forme demain et vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry abdiqua et alla se coucher non sans que ses rêves soient peuplés de Catherine qu'il reverrait dans quelques heures si tout se passait bien.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous aimez ?**

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

**Quand au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout quand je le mettrai. Ca dépendra sûrement du nombre de review et surtout de mon humeur.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke.

**Merci à delseroasn, kamomille, ofel, Kilou, Ninie et LuckyPotterCullen pour leurs reviews.**

**Ofel : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. Et voilà la suite. Bizous.**

**Kilou : Merci à toi pour ta review lol. Ben la voilà. Bizous.**

**Et un grand merci à ma Meilleure Amie.**

Par contre ce chapitre est beaucoup plus petit que le premier, je suis désolée. Mais maintenant, ils feront tous à peu près cette longueur. C'est que pour le premier, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Harry abdiqua et alla se coucher non sans que ses rêves soient peuplés de Catherine qu'il reverrait dans quelques heures si tout se passait bien._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 2 :

Dans un lugubre château très loin de l'Angleterre :

Une jeune femme de vingt un ans se trouvait allonger sur son lit en train de dormir, quand deux jeunes enfants lui sautèrent dessus pour la réveiller.

-Maman, Maman, réveille-toi, crièrent-ils en la secouant.

-C'est bon, je suis réveillée, répondit la jeune Maman. Vous n'êtes que deux petits monstres.

-Non c'est pas vrai, répondit un des deux enfants qui était une petite fille.

-Si vous êtes mes petits monstres mais je vous aime mes chéris.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses bras et ses deux petits monstres vinrent se caler dedans pour faire le gros câlin qu'ils faisaient tous les matins, pour se donner du courage.

-Bon maintenant faut s'habiller, fit leur mère en les regardant. Allez, Andrew, Emma allez-vous habiller.

-Oui Maman, répondirent les deux petits.

Les deux enfants sortirent de la chambre de leur mère et allèrent dans la leur pour mettre leur affaire. Pendant ce temps, leur mère se leva et mit sa robe noire, celle qu'elle mettait depuis qu'elle était ici. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'elle se trouvait avec cet homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un et ses Mangemorts. Trois ans qu'elle menait une vie abominable et qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il vienne la sortir de là et qu'il l'emmène avec les enfants ailleurs, dans un endroit où ils ne seraient que tous les quatre et où il seraient heureux. Malheureusement, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle l'attendait et il n'était toujours pas venu. Chaque jour, l'espoir qui lui restait, disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les enfants se dirigeaient vers leurs trois ans. Et oui, c'est deux petits amours, Andrew et Emma, allaient avoir trois ans dans plusieurs mois. Mais pour mieux comprendre, commençons par le début.

Cette jeune femme de vingt un ans s'appelait Catherine Broke. Depuis l'âge de ses dix-huit ans, elle était enfermée dans ce sinistre manoir qui appartenait à Lord Voldemort. Avant elle avait habité en France avec ses parents jusqu'à qu'ils soient tués par Voldemort l'année de ses dix-sept, elle avait ensuite été envoyée à Poudlard où elle avait rencontré l'homme qu'elle aimerait pour toujours, Harry Potter. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts ne l'enlèvent devant lui. Ce jour-là, Catherine était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne put pas lui annoncer, une explosion à Pré-au-Lard les avait interrompu et le Lord était apparu devant eux.

Quand Catherine avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, sa première réaction fut de se poser une question importante pour elle : Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Et ensuite, sa deuxième réaction fut d'exploser de joie, elle attendait un bébé, c'était merveilleux. La première personne qui l'apprit, fut la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, Hermione Granger.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Catherine venait de rentrer de chez le médecin sorcier où elle s'était rendue pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard de l'après-midi. En rentrant, elle s'était dirigée vers le lac et s'était assis devant. Son regard le fixait mais elle ne le voyait pas, pensant à ce que lui avait appris le docteur quelques minutes avant.

_-Vous êtes enceinte Miss, lui avait dit le docteur_.

Ces quatre mots lui revenaient à chaque fois en tête. Elle était enceinte et de plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le problème était de savoir si cela allait lui plaire d'être père à dix-sept ans, en tout cas quand le bébé naîtra il aura dix-huit ans, mais bon cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Catherine était en train de se faire du souci pour elle, son enfant et Harry, quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans l'herbe. Quelques minutes après, cette personne parla.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Catherine ? demanda Hermione.

Au début, Catherine et Hermione ne se parlaient qu'un tout petit peu pendant les cours d'arithmancie qu'elles étaient seules à faire mais cela s'arrêtait là. Par la suite, quand Drago vint de leur côté, les filles se rapprochèrent un peu plus et se découvrir plein de points en commun.

-Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose me tracasse ? lui répondit Catherine.

-Parce que ça fait un petit moment que tu fixes le lac s'en bougeait. Tu ne le fais que quand tu es tracassée. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu sais, depuis un petit moment je ne me sens pas bien.

-Oui, tu vas plusieurs fois au toilette. Et alors ?

-Je suis allée voir un médicomage cette après-midi, pendant que Harry s'entraînait au Quidditch.

-Oui et il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il m'a apprit que je n'avais rien de grave. En faite, si je suis malade ainsi, c'est que je suis…que je suis enceinte.

-Enceinte ?

-Oui.

-C'est Harry le père ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux que se soit qui d'autre ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

-Calmes-toi Catherine. Je te posais juste la question même si je savais ce que tu allais me dire.

-Ok.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Catherine. Aucune des deux ne parlèrent. La future mère regardait le lac, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand à Hermione, elle se demandait si Harry était déjà au courant et ce qu'il en pensait. Elle finit par se décider de lui demander.

-Harry est au courant ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis que je suis revenue. Tu es la première à l'apprendre.

-Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Je ne sais pas mais quoi qu'il en pense, je crois que je vais le garder car ce bébé est le fruit de notre amour et pour rien au monde je ne me séparerai de lui, expliqua-t-elle à Hermione en mettant sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

-Harry ne te laissera jamais seul en sachant que tu attends son enfant.

-Je le pense aussi mais pour le moment je ne vais pas encore lui dire. Je vais attendre la prochaine sortir à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Et aussi pour que je me fasse à mon futur rôle de Maman.

-La prochaine sortie est dans deux semaines.

-Je lui dirais à ce moment là. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien à dire à personne, même à Ron. S'il te plait, Hermione ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas à Moi de leur annoncer mais à Toi.

-Merci.

-On devrait rentrer, il faut que tu te reposes, fit Hermione en se levant et en tendant sa main à Catherine.

-Hermione, je vais bien.

-Oui, mais je tient à ce que mon neveu ou ma nièce aille bien aussi, donc au dodo.

-Très bien Mademoiselle, répondit Catherine en rigolant et en prenant la main de son amie pour se relever.

Ce jour-là, les deux jeunes filles avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée ensemble : une soirée entre fille, comme elles avaient déclaré aux garçons. Elles l'avaient passé dans la chambre d'Hermione comme celle-ci était préféte-en-chef, elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule même si elle ne l'utilisait guerre souvent.

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé lors de cette soirée, se découvrant encore plus qu'elles ne se connaissaient déjà. Les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout du bébé. Ce que ce petit être allait changer dans la vie de Catherine, si elle avait des idées pour les prénoms et surtout comment Harry allait le prendre.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Catherine se rappelait de cette journée dans les moindres détails. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte avait été super. De plus, à ce moment elle ne savait pas qu'elle attendait non un enfant mais deux. Elle ne l'apprit que quand elle accoucha des faux-jumeaux.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par la porte qui se rouvrit pour faire entrée de nouveaux ses enfants. Ils étaient, tout comme leur mère, habillés de noir. Emma portait une robe noire avec des petites chaussures noires également, quand à Andrew, il avait un pantalon, un pull et des chaussures qui étaient entièrement noirs.

-Venez là, les appela leur mère. Si il vous voit comme ça, vous allez être puni.

Les enfants allèrent vers leur mère et Catherine entreprit de les habiller comme il faut. C'est-à-dire qu'elle mit le pull de Andrew comme il faut par dessus son pantalon, laça ses chaussures et remit la robe de sa fille dans le bon sens.

-Voilà, vous êtes parfaits, fit leur mère en faisant un sourire.

C'est à ce moment, qu'une personne rentra dans la pièce. Elle était habillée de noir et avait une capuche sur la tête et un masque qui lui cachait le visage.

-Le maître veut vous voir, tous les trois. Suivez-moi.

Catherine prit la main de ses enfants et suivit le Mangemort, en essayant de contrôler sa peur. Elle n'aimait jamais se retrouver avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la même pièce mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus été quand il demandait à ce que les enfants soient là, cela n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes qui étaient fermées. Le Mangemort frappa aux portes et ensuite partit en laissant Catherine et les enfants devant celles-ci. Elles s'ouvrirent quelques secondes après et une voix qui fit froid dans le dos aux trois personnes, parla :

-Entrée.

Catherine s'avança, en resserrant ses mains sur chacune des mains qu'elle tenait dans les siennes, et resta droite quand ils arrivèrent devant le trône où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'agenouilla et ses enfants firent pareil.

-Vous vouliez nous voir Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle en restant agenouiller.

-Oui mais relèves-toi ma chère Catherine ainsi que Andrew et Emma.

Ils obéirent et Voldemort continua :

-Voilà maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que tu es là Catherine. Les petits vont d'ailleurs bientôt avoir deux ans et demi. Je pense qu'il va falloir te résoudre à ce qu'il ne vienne pas. Il t'a tout simplement abandonné.

-C'est faut. Il viendra, j'en suis convaincu, répliqua vivement Catherine.

-Tu oses me contredire, s'exclama fortement Voldemort.

Catherine sentit ses petits tremblés à côté d'elle.

-Je m'excuse Seigneur. Je ne voulais pas…

-Tais-toi, l'interrompit le Lord. Tu n'as pas voulu mais tu l'as fait et pour cela je vais devoir te punir.

-S'il vous plait Seigneur, supplia Catherine en serrant encore plus fort la main de ses enfants.

-Lâche-les et reçoit ta punition, lui ordonna-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Catherine regarda ses enfants et vit que des larmes silencieuses coulées des yeux d'Emma. Quand à Andrew, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais faisait tout pour ne pas les laisser couler. Leur mère leur lâcha leur main et s'avança vers le Lord, prête à recevoir le sort. Elle se tourna pour les regarder et vit que Andrew avait pris la main de sa sœur et la serrait très fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer.

-Très bien, tu consens, fit Voldemort quand Catherine se retourna vers lui. Alors les enfants, vous allez encore assisté à une séance de…comment dire…

-De totue ? proposa Andrew.

-Oui c'est ça Andrew, de torture. Il faudra que tu apprennes à prononcer les r mais autrement c'est ça. J'espère que vous allez comprendre, à force de voir votre mère dans cette situation, qu'il ne faut pas me défier. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, répondirent d'une petite voix Andrew et Emma.

-Bien, commençons. _Endoloris_, cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Catherine.

Elle tomba au sol et fut secouée de spasmes. A force de recevoir des doloris, depuis qu'elle était là, Catherine avait appris à se contrôler et à ne plus crier. Elle savait que si elle criait, Voldemort en prendrait encore plus de plaisir et elle ne voulait surtout pas le rendre heureux en se faisant torturer.

Lord Voldemort lui lança plusieurs fois le sortilège du doloris alors que ses enfants ne la quittaient pas des yeux et que des larmes coulées de leurs yeux, même Andrew. Voyant leurs larmes, Voldemort leva le sortilège et leur parla durement.

-Arrêtez de pleurer. On dirait des bébés, de plus ici on ne pleure pas autrement on se prend un sort. C'est compris ?

-Oui, répondit Andrew en essuyant ses larmes et en se concentrant le plus possibles pour que des nouvelles larmes ne fassent pas leur entrer dans ses yeux.

-Très bien. Emma ? fit l'adulte qui ressemblait plus à un serpent. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Oui mais j'y arrive pas, fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leurs apparition.

-Si tu n'y arrives pas je vais devoir t'aider, répondit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Emma se mit à trembler comme une feuille, ne voulant aucunement recevoir un sortilège.

-Elle est petite encore, réussi à articuler Catherine toujours à terre.

-Je n'en ai que faire qu'elle est trois ans ou dix ans. Mes manières d'éducation sont les mêmes. Andrew lâche la main de ta sœur et vient à côté de Moi.

Voyant que Andrew ne bougeait pas, il répéta.

-Viens à côté de Moi ou Toi aussi, tu seras puni.

Le petit garçon lâcha avec peine la main de sa sœur et alla se mettre à côté du Lord.

-Parfait.

-Seigneur, s'il vous plait.

-Arrête de me supplier, sale traîtresse à ton sang. _Endoloris_, s'exclama-t-il en envoyant le sort sur Emma.

Catherine qui ne voulait pas que sa fille se prenne le sort, se releva comme elle put et se mit entre sa fille et le sort qu'elle reçu en pleine poitrine. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier tellement qu'elle était fatiguée par ceux qu'elle avait pris avant et surtout par la peur qu'elle ressentait pour sa fille. Quand le sort fut levé, elle commença à perdre connaissance, mais avant elle réussit à dire très faiblement.

-Harry, viens nous chercher, je t'en supplie.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Au Square Grimmaurd :

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver de Catherine se faisant torturer par Voldemort. Ce monstre lavait torturer de longues minutes avant de la laisser à terre et quand il avait voulu lancer le sortilège sur une petite fille, que Harry ne connaissait pas, Catherine avait réussi à se lever et à se mettre entre le sort et la fillette. Catherine s'était alors effondrée à terre en criant et quand le sortilège avait été enlevé, il l'avait entendu dire :

_-Harry, viens nous chercher, je t'en supplie._

C'était à ce moment là que Harry s'était réveillé en nage dans son lit qui était entièrement trempé. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il était sûr que cette scène s'était passée en vrai. Il fallait absolument la tirée de cet endroit dès demain. Le plan avait été mis en place avec les autres membres de l'ordre du phénix, il ne manquait qu'à être le matin pour pouvoir partir sauver Catherine et tuer Voldemort. Ainsi la vie pourrait reprendre le cours où elle s'était arrêtée quand Voldemort était apparu dans le monde des sorciers et aussi quand Catherine avait été enlevée.

Harry se leva pour sécher son lit avec sa baguette et se recoucha dedans. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il réussit à se rendormir.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Dans un lugubre château très loin de l'Angleterre :

-Maman, s'il te plait, réveilles-toi, fit une petite voix d'enfant.

-Emma, ne t'en fait pas elle va se éveiller bientôt, essaya de la consoler son frère.

-Oui, tu as raison. Et Papa va venir nous chercher.

-Aétes de die des tuc qui naiveont pas.

-Mais il viendra et on vivra tous les quatre.

-D'accod.

Les deux enfants arrêtèrent de se parler et se recouchèrent au côté de leur mère dans son lit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'un Mangemort avait déposait Catherine sur son lit mais celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillée pour le malheur de ses enfants. Emma et Andrew n'avaient pas quitté son chevet et n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler en espérant qu'elle les entende. Mais cela n'avait rien changé car depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie, elle n'avait plus rouvert les yeux, pourtant elle était toujours en vie. Les enfants pensaient qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos mais en faite Catherine avait besoin de voir un médicomage très vite, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Maître, ils sont en train de rentrer dans le château, s'exclama un Mangemort agenouillé devant le Lord.

-Très bien. Va me chercher le petit garçon et enferme sa mère et sa sœur dans la pièce où elles sont.

-Oui Maître.

Le Mangemort partit laissant son Maître seul dans le salon.

-Enfin, il ose venir se battre contre Moi. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il pourra enfin faire la connaissant de son fils même s'il ne sait pas qu'il est le père. Je vais pouvoir bien amuser, rigola Voldemort.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Andrew et Emma étaient toujours allongés de chaque côté de leur mère et avaient posé leurs petites mains sur elle, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'un Mangemort entra.

-Toi, commença-t-il en montrant Andrew du doigt, tu viens avec Moi. Le Maître désire te voir.

-Mais…, commença Emma

-Oui, j'aive, coupa Andrew en se relevant du lit. Tu suveilles Maman et pends soin d'elle.

-Oui.

Andrew descendit du lit et sortit de la chambre avec le Mangemort qui ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu.**

**Comme certain l'avait trouvé, Catherine voulait bien annoncer à Harry qu'elle était enceinte.**

**Par contre, je vous ai eu car elle n'attendait pas un enfant mais deux.**

**Vous avez été surpris ?**

**Le prochain chapitre se sera le combat bien sûr, mais il ne sera pas centré sur ça lol.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Sûrement la semaine prochaine, vous verrez bien lol.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke.

**Merci à ofel, kamomille, ninie, delseroasn et LuckyPotterCullen pour leurs reviews.**

**Ofel : Merci de ta review. Hé oué deux enfants lol. Pour ce qui concerne s'ils ont être sauvé ou non, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre lol. Bizous.**

**Et un grand merci à ma Meilleure Amie.**

Je veux vous dire, que je viens à peine de terminer l'histoire. Je suis super contente. J'ai passé cinq mois à l'écrire et je l'ai enfin terminé. Je suis un peu triste mais bon, fallait bien que je la termine lol. J'ai juste quelques peaufinages à faire et c'est tout. Je pense que quand vous lirez la fin, vous la trouverez un peu bizarre mais bon, je ne sais pas trop comment l'arrêter autrement. De toute façon, vous verrez bien quand vous l'aurez lol.

Ben autrement, je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Andrew descendit du lit et sortit de la chambre avec le Mangemort qui ferma la porte à clef derrière lui._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 3 :

-Maître, voici l'enfant, fit le Mangemort en s'agenouillant devant Voldemort.

-Bien. Andrew, tu veux aider ton Maître ?

-Oui Maîte.

-C'est parfait. Plusieurs personnes vont rentrer dans la pièce d'une minute à l'autre et tu vas rester avec Moi.

-Oui Maî…

Mais l'enfant ne put terminer sa phrase que du bruit se fit entendre derrière les grandes portes de la salle.

-Viens là Andrew, lui ordonna le Lord.

Andrew obéit et le Lord porta d'une main le petit garçon comme s'il voulait se protéger grâce à lui. De son autre main, il prit sa baguette et observa les grandes portes. Dans la salle se trouvait le Lord et l'enfant ainsi que plusieurs Mangemorts qui étaient arrivés pour protéger leur Maître.

Pendant quelques minutes, des coups se firent entendre sur les grandes portes quand celles-ci explosèrent enfin. Les Mangemorts ne purent rien distinguer jusqu'à que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa. Ils purent alors voir plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phénix, hommes et femmes, entraient dans la pièce. Les membres de l'ordre se mirent en face des Mangemorts et le combat put commencer.

Des sorts fusèrent de tous côté, personne ne pouvait dire qui gagner, autant de Mangemorts que de membres de l'ordre tombaient à terre. Quand à Voldemort, il s'était mis au fond de la salle attendant son ennemi qui ne réussit à arriver vers lui qu'au bout d'une demi-heure.

-Te voici enfin Harry, s'exclama le Lord. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour oser venir ici me défier.

-Je serais venu plutôt te défier, si j'aurai su avant où tu te cachais, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme regarda Voldemort de haut en bas et put constater qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis ses trois dernières années. Il ressemblait toujours autant à un serpent. C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua que Voldemort tenait un enfant dans ses bras.

-Tu te caches derrière un enfant, Tom. C'est pathétique.

-Ne m'appelles pas ainsi. D'ailleurs, tu ne me demandes pas qui il est ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ca doit être un des enfants de tes Mangemorts.

-Comme si mes Mangemorts emmenaient leurs enfants ici. Réfléchis un peu pour changer. Qui peut bien être la mère et le père de cet enfant ? Qui retiens-je prisonnier depuis trois ans ? Je tiens juste à te dire qu'il a environ deux ans et demi.

-Non, tu mens. Ca ne peut pas être l'enfant de Catherine.

-Tu crois ? Pourtant je trouve qu'il lui ressemble. N'est-ce pas Andrew que tu ressembles à ta Maman ? demanda le Lord en parlant à l'enfant qui était resté sans parler.

-Oui Maîte.

-Si c'est Catherine sa mère. Qui est son père ?

-A ton avis ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard qui voulait tout signifier.

-Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu….

Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase car aucun autre mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Dire cela, voulait dire qu'une partie de lui admettait que Catherine est eu une relation avec ce serpent. Mais cela était impossible, elle aurait préféré mourir que de le trahir surtout avec cette chose qui n'était pas réellement humaine.

-Alors Harry ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-Te tué Tom.

-Me tuais alors que j'ai un fils ?

-Qu'il soit ou non ton fils, cela ne veut rien dire. Je dois te tuer alors je te tuerais pour le bien de la communauté magique. Mais avant tu vas me dire où est Catherine ?

-En train de mourir, répondit sérieusement le Lord en regardant droit dans les yeux Harry.

-TU MENS, cria Harry.

-Bien sûr que non. Hier, elle m'a désobéis et elle a dû être puni.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie.

-A ta place je n'en serais pas aussi sûr.

-Tais-toi. Arrêtes de parler et battons-nous.

-Très bien mais si tu me tues, il faudra aussi que tu tues mon fils car quand il sera grand il voudra me venger et deviendra à son tour le plus puissant des sorciers.

-Je ne tuerais jamais un enfant.

-Alors, il te tuera quand il sera grand.

-Cesses de parler.

-Très bien. _Avada Kedavra_, s'exclama Voldemort.

Bien que Voldemort est surpris Harry en jetant en premier un sort, Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'évite. Il répliqua immédiatement après :

-_Rictumsempra_.

Voldemort l'évita à son tour et un long duel s'en suivit. Quand le duel avait commencé, le Lord avait posé Andrew à terre qui était allé se cacher derrière le siège du Maître quand celui-ci avait lancé le premier sort. Depuis, derrière le siège, Andrew observait le duel que se livrait son Maître avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait si familier.

Au bout d'une heure de combat, Harry remarqua que Voldemort commençait à se fatiguer, il répondit moins bien aux sorts que le jeune homme lui lançait. Il décida de lui en lancer des encore plus puissant et qu'en il vit une faille dans la défense de son ennemi. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde.

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Voldemort se le prit de plein fouet et à peine quelques secondes après, il était étendu par terre les yeux grands ouverts. Autour d'eux les combats cessèrent et quand les Mangemorts virent leur Maître mort, la plupart se rendirent, alors que les autres résistèrent encore quelques minutes.

Quand le petit vit son Maître à terre, il se précipita vers lui et le secoua. Tout en le secouant des larmes étaient montées dans ses yeux. Il regarda Voldemort et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait tué.

-Tu es méchant. T'avais pas le doit.

Harry s'approcha du petit mais celui-ci se mit à crier.

-T'appoches pas. Je veux pas de toi.

-Je ne vais rien te faire.

-Menteu, tu as tué le Maîte et maintenant tu vas faie paeil avé Moi.

-Voldemort le méritait mais toi tu n'es qu'un petit garçon.

-Non je suis gand. Vas t'en, laisses-moi tanquille, cria encore plus fort Andrew quand Harry voulu une nouvelle fois s'approchée.

-Est-ce que c'était ton papa ? lui demanda-t-il son cœur battant de plus en plus vite en attendant la réponse.

-Non, le cœur de Harry se mit à battre moins fort. Mon papa est un méchant comme toi. Il est jamais venu nous soti d'ici, il s'en fou de nous et ça fait mal à Maman.

-Harry ? cria Hermione en venant près de lui. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui crie si fort ?

-C'est ce petit garçon. Il était avec Voldemort quand je suis arrivé. Il ne veut pas que je l'approche ayant tué son Maître.

-Laisses-moi faire, lui répondit Hermione avec le sourire. Bonjour, dit Hermione au petit garçon. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Andew.

-Andrew. C'est un joli prénom.

-Et toi ? demanda Andrew.

-Hermione ou tu peux m'appeler Mione, c'est comme ça que m'appelait ta Maman avant qu'elle ne nous soit enlevée.

-Tu es Mione ?

-Oui.

-Maman a palé de toi. Elle a dit que tu lui manquais beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

-Ta Maman aussi me manque. Tu sais où elle est ?

-Oui, elle est dans sa chambe avé Emma.

-Tu veux bien me montrer ?

-Et le Maîte ?

-Mes amis vont s'occuper de lui.

-D'accod mais lui il vient pas, ajouta-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt, il est méchant.

-Harry, mais c'est un ami à ta Maman. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le voir, d'ailleurs il y en a d'autres qui aimeraient la voir. Tu veux bien qu'ils viennent tous avec nous ?

-Heu…d'accod.

-Tu viens dans mes bras ? lui demanda Hermione en se mettant à sa hauteur et en lui faisant un très beau sourire.

Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione et nicha son visage dans son cou.

-Tu sens bon la vanille, s'exclama-t-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle en lui embrassant les cheveux. Harry, peux-tu aller chercher Ron, Ginny et Drago ? questionna Hermione au jeune homme qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'elle parlait avec Andrew.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Harry partit laissant Hermione seule avec le petit garçon dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il allait les chercher, elle caressa le dos au petit garçon qui soupira. Il ne fallut à Harry que quelques minutes pour revenir accompagné de Ron, Ginny et Drago.

-Harry nous a dit qu'on allait retrouver Catherine grâce à un petit garçon, fit Ginny et quand elle remarqua Andrew, elle ajouta, comme il est mignon. Il s'appelle comment ce petit bout ?

-Andew, répondit le petit bout en question.

-Enchanté, Moi c'est Ginny.

-D'accod. On va chéché Maman ? ajouta-t-il.

-Ok, je te met par terre et tu nous conduis à elle, lui répondit Hermione.

Elle le posa à terre et Andrew se dirigea vers les grandes portes, les adultes sur ses talons. Le petit garçon les fit tourner dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui s'averra fermer quand Harry voulu l'ouvrir.

-L'homme qui est venu me chéché a fémé la pote, leur expliqua Andrew ensuite il se tourna vers la porte comme s'il voulait lui parlait, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Emma, Emma, appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une petite voix s'exclame.

-Andrew, c'est toi ?

-Oui je suis avé Mione, l'amie à Maman, et d'autes pésonnes.

-Andrew, peux-tu demander à Emma de s'éloigner de la porte et d'aller vers ta Maman pour que l'on puisse ouvrir la porte grâce à un sort ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui Mione. Emma va ves Maman et este à côté d'elle.

-D'accord.

Ils entendirent des petits pas s'éloigner et Harry lança un sort de destruction sur la porte pendant que Hermione avait reculé avec Andrew. Quand la poussière se dissipa, Andrew entra dans la chambre et courut vers sa sœur et sa mère.

-Emma ça va ?

-Ui.

-Maman s'est éveillée ?

-Non, fit tristement Emma. Elle a pas bougé. Je veux qu'elle ouvre les yeux, je veux Maman, se mit à pleurer Emma.

-Chutt. Maman va se éveiller bientôt.

-C'EST PAS VRAI, cria Emma. Je te crois pas comme toi tu ne me crois pas à propos de Papa.

-C'est pas la même chose.

-Si, renifla la petite fille.

Les adultes qui étaient restés devant les décombres de la porte entrèrent. Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers Catherine.

-Cathy ? l'appela Ginny.

-Elle se réveillera pas, répondit Emma.

-Depuis combien de temps elle est comme ça ? demanda Hermione de sa voix douce à la petite fille.

-Depuis qu'elle s'est prise le sort à ma place. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui devrait être dans le lit, pleurnicha Emma.

-Aêtes, Maman a fait ça pou te potégé.

-Elle est comme ça depuis hier soir, précisa Harry.

-Comment tu sais ça ? lui demande Drago.

-J'ai fait un rêve et Catherine était là. Elle s'est mise entre le doloris et la petite fille qui est là.

-D'accord. Drago tu as la potion sur toi ? questionna Ginny.

-Oui toujours.

Drago sortit un flacon de sa poche avec un contenu vert à l'intérieur, il s'approcha de Ginny et lui tendit le flacon qu'elle prit. La jeune femme ouvrit le flacon et le mit sous le nez de Catherine pendant plusieurs secondes avant que celle-ci ne bouge.

-Maman, s'écrièrent les enfants.

La Maman en question ouvrit difficilement les yeux et quand se fut fait, regarda tout autour d'elle. En voyant ses amis, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et encore plus qu'en elle remarqua Harry.

-Harry, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis là, lui répondit-il en prenant la place de Ginny à côté de Catherine. Je suis tellement…, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que la jeune mère lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Chutt, maintenant c'est bon tu es là, articula-t-elle difficilement. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ajouta-t-elle.

-Toi aussi. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi chaque jour depuis que tu n'es plus auprès de Moi.

-Harry, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je veux que tu prennes soin d'Andrew et d'Emma pour Moi.

-Mais Ginny va vite te remettre sur pied, c'est une très bonne Médicomage.

-Promets-le moi Harry, s'il te plait. Je veux que tu t'occupes d'eux.

-Très bien je te le promets.

-Merci, répondit Catherine.

Juste après avoir dit merci à Harry, elle s'évanouit.

-Catherine, réponds-moi, fit Harry inquiet.

-Maman ? cria Emma aussi inquiète que Harry.

-Ginny ?

-Elle est en vie mais il faudrait mieux l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste, répondit Ginny.

-D'accord.

Harry fit apparaître un brancard et mit Catherine dessus.

-Je vais y aller avec elle, fit Harry.

-Il faudrait mieux que ça soit Moi, Harry, le contredit Ginny. Comme je suis Médicomage, c'est mieux. En plus tu dois t'occuper d'Andrew et d'Emma.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il à contre cœur.

Ginny prit un portoloin qu'elle avait dans la poche, l'activa et disparaître quelques secondes après avec Catherine.

-Elle est où Maman ? demanda Emma.

-Elle est allée se faire soigner, on va aller la retrouver. D'accord ? répondit Hermione.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Harry, tu transplanes avec Emma et Moi j'y vais avec Andrew ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Heu…oui.

-Bon ben on se retrouve là-bas. Tu viens Andrew.

Andrew alla dans les bras d'Hermione et celle-ci transplana avec lui à l'hôpital. Ron et Drago transplanèrent eux aussi juste après. Quand à Harry, il se dirigea vers Emma en lui tendant les bras, elle vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras. Le jeune homme en fut surpris mais s'en qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il la serra contre lui et alla rejoindre les autres.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vos impressions ?**

**Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

**Vous êtes content que Harry est réussi à les sauver ?**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Le chapitre 4 arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke.

**Merci à delseroasn, Lo!, LuckyPotterCullen et Ninie.**

**Lo! : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Ma Didi qui est juste à côté de Moi lol.**

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à dire. Alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tout de suite.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Andrew alla dans les bras d'Hermione et celle-ci transplana avec lui à l'hôpital. Ron et Drago transplanèrent eux aussi juste après. Quand à Harry, il se dirigea vers Emma en lui tendant les bras, elle vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras. Le jeune homme en fut surpris mais s'en qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il la serra contre lui et alla rejoindre les autres._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 4 :

Ils restèrent environ un quart d'heure dans la salle d'attente avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne les chercher pour les emmener dans une chambre vide où se trouvaient deux lits. Ils y étaient depuis cinq minutes quand Ginny rentra dans la chambre. Elle fut tout de suite assaillie par Harry.

-Où est Catherine ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle s'est réveillée ? Elle…

-Stop Harry. Laisses-moi répondre à la première, l'interrompit Ginny.

-Désolé.

-Alors Catherine se trouve en ce moment dans une pièce spécifique à son état. Elle est surveillée pour le moment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Quel état ?

-Elle est dans…elle est dans le coma.

-Quoi ? Mais elle va se réveiller bientôt ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry. Je suis désolée, il faut laisser faire le temps. C'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire.

-Elle est où Maman ? On va la voie bientôt ? demanda Andrew.

-Andrew, Emma, commença Ginny. Votre Maman a besoin de beaucoup de repos et elle ne va pas pouvoir s'occuper de vous avant un long moment, c'est pour cela qu'elle a demandé à Harry de prendre soin de vous.

-NON !! s'écria le petit garçon. Je ne veux pas aller avé lui, je l'aime pas. Il est méchant. Je veux ma Maman.

-Mais Andrew, c'est…, commença Emma.

-NON, c'est pas Papa. Papa est méchant, il a fait du mal à Maman, je le déteste.

-Mais Maman a dit que Papa s'appelait Harry et il s'appelle comme ça. Mione l'a dit tout à l'heure et Ginny vient de le faire.

-Il faut que je m'assois, s'exclama Harry.

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Emma ? Est-ce que tu connais toutes les personnes qui sont là ? lui demanda Drago.

-Oui Maman nous a parlé de vous tous. Toi tu es Tonton Dray, dit-elle en montrant Drago, et Maman t'aime beaucoup. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers Ginny, c'est Tata Gin ton amoureuse. Après, il y a Tonton Ron et Tata Mione qui sont aussi amoureux, ajouta-t-elle en les montrant. Il y a aussi Tonton Mathias mais il est pas là, fit-elle tristement.

-Il va venir, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione.

-Et après, il y a Harry, continua-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Qui est aussi notre Papa, termina Emma en regardant son Papa dans les yeux.

-Tu as de magnifiques yeux Emma, se put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

-Ui, les mêmes que mon Papa, Maman a dit, fit-elle en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

-Et le sourire de Catherine.

Emma répondit par un hochement de la tête sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Harry. Celui-ci descendit du lit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. La petite fille si jeta instantanément pour être dans les bras qu'elle avait cherché depuis qu'elle savait le prénom de son père. Le père et la fille restèrent longtemps ainsi. Quand à Andrew, il préféra retourner dans les bras d'Hermione plutôt que d'aller rejoindre son père et sa sœur.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? lui demanda Hermione dans l'oreille.

-Pace que je l'aime pas. Maman a été tiste à cause de lui pace qu'il venait pas nous chéché. Je lui en veux. Et il a aussi fait du mal au Maîte.

-Je pense que tu ne lui en veux pas beaucoup pour Voldemort et je suis sûre que tu n'as qu'une envie.

-Laquelle ?

-Te jetais dans ses bras comme la fait Emma.

-NON C'EST PAS VAI, cria Andrew.

Le petit garçon s'échappa des bras d'Hermione, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir où il courut à toute vitesse. Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux adultes pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier, il posa sa fille part terre et se mit à courir à la suite de son fils.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Cet homme n'était pas son père, il n'était qu'un étranger qu'il n'aimait pas. S'il était vraiment son père, il aurait tout fait pour les retrouver. De toute façon, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait reconnu mais cela n'empêchait rien. Il ne le considèrerait jamais ainsi et pour Andrew il était un petit garçon n'ayant pas de père. Emma pouvait bien considérer Harry comme tel mais lui ne le ferait jamais. A cause de cet homme, sa mère avait été malheureusement. Andrew ne lui avait jamais vu un vrai sourire aux lèvres car le plus souvent elle se forçait à sourire mais pour le petit garçon cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Andrew n'avait maintenant qu'une hâte, retrouvait sa mère et qu'elle lui dise qu'ils allaient vivre tous les trois heureux dans une jolie petite maison près de la campagne.

Etant dans ses pensées, Andrew ne vit pas un homme devant lui et rentra dans ses jambes. Il poussa un petit cri et fut propulsé à terre, quand à l'adulte il ne recula que d'un seul pas sous le choc. Le petit garçon releva la tête et put croiser deux yeux chocolats, les mêmes que ceux de sa mère.

-Ca va petit ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda l'homme.

-Non, dit-il en se relevant.

-Tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ? fit l'homme en fixant le petit garçon qui en faisait de même.

Andrew n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de l'homme quand une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Andrew ?

La personne arriva auprès d'eux et le premier homme s'exclama.

-Harry ? Tu le connais ?

-Heu…oui Mathias, c'est…, mais il fut interrompu par Andrew.

-Mathias ?

-Oui et toi tu es ?

-Andew, ma Maman c'est ta sœu.

-Harry c'est le fils à Catherine ? demanda confirmation Mathias.

-Oui, en effet.

-Mais c'est fantastique, fit-il en prenant Andrew dans ses bras qui lui fit un gros câlin. Mais Catherine où est-elle ?

-Viens, on va aller dans la chambre et je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Catherine n'est pas…

-Non, elle est en vie mais elle…elle est dans le coma.

-Non,…

-Ginny a dit qu'il fallait laisser le temps faire pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Très bien, fit Mathias tristement.

-Mathias ne soit pas triste. Dis-toi qu'on l'a enfin retrouvé et que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que l'on puisse lui parler. De plus, on doit tenir le coup pour Andrew et Emma.

-Emma ? Mais Harry, Emma est…

-Non, ce n'est pas la même. La Emma dont je te parle est la fille de Catherine.

-La fille de Catherine mais elle a déjà un fils.

-Ce sont des faux-jumeaux.

-Tu veux voi Emma ? demanda Andrew qui avait suivit la conversation des adultes et qui avait compris qu'ils parlaient de sa sœur.

-Oui je veux bien. Tu m'y conduis ? lui demanda Mathias en le posa part terre.

-Ho oui, lui répondit-il.

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes avant, laissant les deux adultes derrière lui. Mathias en profita pour poser une question à Harry qui lui démangeait depuis qu'il avait appris que Catherine était Maman.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Qui est le père d'Andrew et d'Emma ?

-C'est…c'est Moi, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Elle était déjà enceinte avant d'être enlevée par Voldemort.

-C'est fantastique que ce soit toi le père car elle t'aime énormément.

-Je suis heureux que tu le prennes ainsi parce qu'Andrew n'est pas heureux que je sois son père. Il ne me considère pas comme tel. Il m'en veut d'avoir fait du mal à sa mère.

-Ca lui passera, ne t'en fait pas.

-J'espère car au château, Ginny a réussi à la réveiller un petit moment avant qu'elle tombe dans le coma et elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin des deux petits alors que je ne savais même pas encore que c'était mes enfants.

-Mais tu l'as su comment ?

-C'est Emma, elle s'est fâchée à propos de Moi avec Andrew et du coup Drago lui a demandé si elle connaissait toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce par quoi elle a répondu oui en nous appelant par nos prénoms et en disant ce que l'on était pour elle, elle t'a même cité un peu triste car tu n'étais pas là. Pour la rassurer, Hermione lui a dit que tu allais arriver. Et quand elle a dit que je m'appelais Harry et que j'étais son papa, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle avait hérité de mes yeux. Elle est magnifique, quand tu vas la voir, tu vas l'aimer tout de suite. La petite ressemble beaucoup à Catherine et elle a son sourire.

-D'accord. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais Andrew te ressemble.

-Oui, souffla Harry, mais il ne veut pas que je m'approche de lui. Il préfère rester avec Hermione.

-On est aivé Tonton, fit la petite voix d'Andrew.

Mathias ouvrit la porte pour laisser son neveu passé en premier.

-Viens Tonton.

Andrew lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à Emma. Harry rentra à leur suite et ferma la porte.

-Emma, c'est Tonton Mathias, le fèeux à Maman.

-Coucou Emma, fit Mathias en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

-T'as les yeux de Maman, remarqua la petite.

-Oui, en effet. Tu viens me voir ?

-Ho ui.

Emma se précipita dans ses bras ouvert et lui fit un énorme câlin. Mais quand elle vit son père derrière, elle se détacha de son oncle et alla vers Harry. Elle lui tendit ses bras et le jeune papa l'a prit. Emma sourit en se blottissant contre lui.

-Andrew ? l'appela Ginny. Tu veux bien que je t'examine pour être sur que tout va bien ?

-D'accod.

Ginny prit le petit garçon et le déposa sur un des lits. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussures et se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle le rhabilla et déclara qu'il se portait comme un charme.

-On peut rentrer maintenant ? demanda Emma.

-Et Emma ?

-Je l'ai examiné quand tu es parti, lui expliqua Ginny. Oui vous pouvez y aller, mais moi je vais rester auprès de Catherine. Ne vous en faites pas, s'il y a du nouveau, je vous contacte.

-Je reste avec toi Gin, fit Drago.

-Très bien mais les petits ont besoin de repos. Harry, tu devrais les ramener chez toi pour qu'ils puissent dormir.

-Je veux pas aller avé lui, s'exclama Andrew.

-Tu n'as pas d'autre choix car ta Maman lui a demandé de prendre soin de vous et c'est ce qu'il va faire. Hein Harry ? lui répondit Ginny.

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne veux pas quand même. Je veux aller avé Mione, pas avé lui.

-Si tu veux Harry, on passe la nuit chez toi et le lendemain on rentrera chez nous, proposa Hermione.

-Oui, oui, oui, répondit Andrew à la place de Harry.

-C'est à Harry de choisir Andrew, pas à toi.

-Si ça peut faire plaisir à Andrew, je veux bien que vous veniez. De plus, les autres membres seront sûrement là pour parler de la bataille.

-Tu as raison.

-Mathias, tu viens ? demanda Ron.

-Oui.

Ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital à part Ginny et Drago et se dirigèrent vers une rue sombre pour pouvoir transplaner devant la maison de Square Grimmaurd.

&

Arrivez devant la maison, qui était maintenant visible comme le gardien du secret était décédé il y avait environ quatre ans, Harry ouvrit la porte et quand il entra dedans, il entendit plusieurs voix venant de la cuisine. Ces voix devaient appartenir aux membres de l'ordre. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine avec Emma dans les bras et les autres le suivirent. Quand il passa la porte, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'y eut aucun mot jusqu'à que Ron, Hermione avec Andrew dans les bras et Mathias entre.

-Vous allez bien ? leur demanda Madame Weasley.

-Oui Molly, répondit Harry.

-Où est Ginny et Drago ?

-A l'hôpital avec Catherine.

-Catherine ? Tu as réussi à la sortir du manoir, c'est fantastique, fit Remus. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas auprès d'elle ?

-Je dois m'occuper d'Andrew et d'Emma, répondit-il en montrant la petite fille qu'il avait dans les mains et le petit garçon qu'avait Hermione.

-Andrew et Emma ?

-Oui, mes...ma fille et mon fils.

-Quoi ?? s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes dans le pièce.

-Je vais tout vous racontez mais si vous permettez, je voudrais qu'ils mangent quelques chose.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je vais leur préparer à manger ainsi qu'à vous, répliqua Molly en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et installa correctement Emma sur ses genoux, qui posait son regard partout. Les autres s'assirent eux aussi autour de la table.

-C'est ta maison ? demanda timidement Emma qui était mal à l'aise avec autant de personnes qui l'a regardé.

-Oui, répliqua simplement Harry.

-Elle est grande. Il doit y avoir plein de pièce.

-Oui mais pas autant qu'au manoir où tu étais.

-Je sais pas, j'avais pas le droit d'aller à certains étages mais ici il fait pas froid. Je peux aller vers le feu, s'il te plait Harry ?

-Quand tu auras mangé, jeune fille, répondit Molly à la place de Harry en mettant une assiette devant la petite.

-D'accord Madame.

-Appelles-moi Molly.

Emma répondit d'un hochement de tête et commença à manger. Après une bouchée, elle s'exclama.

-C'est bon !

-Oui, ajouta son frère.

Molly leur fit à chacun un sourire et ils continuèrent à manger. Elle retourna à la cuisinière et revenue avec d'autres assiettes qu'elle donna à Mathias, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Hermione avait mis Andrew sur une chaise et n'avait aucun problème pour manger, mais Harry avait gardé Emma sur lui, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

-Si tu veux, je peux la prendre pour que tu puisses manger, lui fit Remus qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Heu…

-Tu viens avec Moi ? demanda-t-il à la petite.

-T'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, mais tu peux m'appeler Lunard ou Mumu.

-T'es Mumu ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais le Tonton à Harry et que tu prenais soin de lui. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

-Je veux bien aller avec Toi. Maman a dit que tu étais très gentil mais qu'elle ne te connaissait pas beaucoup malheureusement.

Remus lui fit un beau sourire et l'a prit sur ses genoux pour que son père puisse manger. Harry commença à manger en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Andrew qui rigolait en voyant Tonk changeait la couleur de ses cheveux et à Emma qui mangeait tranquillement en embêtant de temps en temps Remus. Ils eurent fini de manger au bout d'une demi-heure et les petits commencèrent à bailler.

-Je vais aller les coucher, fit Molly.

-Non Molly, je vais le faire, répliqua Harry en la fixant.

-Oui Harry, ce n'est pas à Moi de le faire, fit-elle en lui souriant.

-Vous n'avez qu'à leur raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant que je les couche, fit Harry à ses amis. Emma, Andrew, vous venez. Une chambre vous attend là haut pour dormir.

-Tu viens avé nous Mione ? demanda Andrew.

-Non je dois rester là mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry…

-NON, viens si te plait.

-Tu fais le bébé Andrew, rigola Emma.

-C'est pas vé.

-Si autrement tu laisserais Harry nous couchait.

Andrew ne répondit pas à sa sœur et se mit à bouder. Il finit par accepter de suivre Harry en haut.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Harry les fit monter à l'étage où se trouvé avant la chambre qu'il occupé avec Ron quand il était enfant. Il choisit une porte et les fit attendre cinq minutes devant la porte pour qu'il puisse changer leur future chambre en quelque chose de mieux pour deux enfants de trois ans. Quand se fut fait, il ressortit de la chambre et laissa entrer Andrew et Emma à l'intérieur.

-Wahou, elle est belle, fit Emma.

A comparer de la chambre qu'il avait au manoir, c'est vraie que celle-ci était belle. Harry avait opté pour un joli bleu clair pour les murs, le plafond était blanc mais des petites étoiles scintillées. Il avait ajouté une armoire grande pour deux personnes, deux petits bureaux ainsi que deux petits lits en bois. Les deux lits étaient séparés par une table de chevet également en bois. Pour les fenêtres, des rideaux avaient été rajoutés et ils étaient bleus mais un peu plus foncé que celui du mur. A côté de l'armoire se trouvait une étagère encore vide mais que Harry désirait remplir de livre ou d'objets avec ses deux enfants. Et pour finir, Harry avait placé un grand tapis beige très doux au milieu de la chambre au cas où si les enfants voulaient jouer ou bien se coucher sur le sol.

-Je vois que la chambre te plait Emma, répondit Harry.

-Ho ui. Hein Andrew qu'elle est belle la chambre ? lui demanda sa sœur.

En rentrant dans leur chambre, Andrew l'avait immédiatement trouvé très belle. La première pensée qu'il avait eu été qu'un homme ne pouvait pas se donner autant de mal pour leur faire plaisir et être méchant à la fois. Mais le visage de sa mère malheureuse lui revint en tête et ce qu'il avait pensé disparu de son esprit même si la chambre était à son goût.

-Oui, elle est bien, fit-il en regardant partout.

-Je suppose que vous dormez en pyjama le soir, dit Harry.

-Ui, Moi j'ai une chemise de nuit et Andrew, un pantalon et un maillot.

-Je ne vais jamais trouver cela dans mes affaires à votre taille mais je pense qu'un maillot devrait aller. Je les raccourcirai un peu pour qu'ils vous aillent mieux. Attendez-moi là, je reviens.

Harry sortit de la chambre pour revenir à peine deux minutes après avec deux maillots dans les mains, l'un était rouge et l'autre vert.

-Alors, qui veut qu'elle couleur ? fit-il en souriant.

-Moi je veux le vert, s'écria Emma.

-Andrew ?

-Le ouge me va, j'aime beaucoup cette couleur, répondit-il.

-D'accord. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous changer ?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement le petit garçon.

-Juste un peu pour ouvrir la robe, dit Emma.

Harry déposa le maillot rouge sur le lit de son fils et partit vers sa fille. Il descendit sa fermeture éclair et elle enleva ensuite sa robe. Il put remarquer qu'elle avait à différent endroit des bleus mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le maillot vert.

Le jeune homme lui enfila le maillot et à l'aide de sa baguette lui raccourcit pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Quand se fut fait, il se retourna vers son fils et put voir qu'il se battait avec son pull. Il s'approcha de lui et demanda.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à l'enlever ?

-Oui, répondit la voix du garçon à travers le pull. J'y arrive pas.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et lui retira sans difficulté son pull et l'aida de nouveau pour enlever le maillot qui était en dessous. Il vit qu'Andrew avait également des bleus sur son corps, il se tut encore et lui mit le maillot rouge qu'il réduisit également pour qu'il ne le gène pas. Les enfants se couchèrent dans leur lit et regardèrent leur père.

-Bon ben bonne nuit.

-Maman nous raconte une histoire d'habitude, réclama Emma.

-Elle vous raconte quoi ?

-Son entrée à Poudlard, nos grands-parents, son histoire avec Toi…

-Très bien, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille à côté d'elle. Moi, je vais vous racontez l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Votre mère vous en a déjà parlé ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Alors les Maraudeurs est un groupe composé de quatre garçons…

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?**

**Vous aimez ou vous n'aimez pas ?**

**Andrew est vraiment réticent à Harry, il ne veut en aucun qu'à qu'il s'occupe de lui. Harry n'a pas de chance, se faire repousser par son fils ça doit être dure.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke.

**Merci à delseroasn, LuckyPotterCullen et Ninie de leurs reviews. D'ailleurs je réponds à vos reviews dès que le chapitre est posté.**

**Et merci à Didi qui cette fois n'est pas à côté de Moi mais chez elle lol.**

Rien de spécial à dire, à part qu'il reste qu'une semaine de vacances, snif ! ! ! !

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Alors les Maraudeurs est un groupe composé de quatre garçons…_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 5 :

Harry ne redescendit pas avant une heure environ dans la cuisine où se trouvait encore des personnes mais la plupart des membres étaient partis. Il ne restait que Ron, Hermione, Mathias, Remus, Tonk, Molly et Arthur. Ginny et Drago étaient toujours à l'hôpital. Quand Ron le vit arrivait, il s'exclama.

-Et ben dit donc, il t'en faut du temps pour coucher deux petits, se moqua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es monté Harry, lui expliqua Hermione. Tout c'est passé comme il faut ?

-Oui, c'est juste que j'ai dû refaire leur chambre grâce à des sorts, leur trouver un pyjama, les changer, les mettre au lit et leur lire une histoire.

-Une histoire ? fit Remus.

-Oui, Catherine leur lit toujours une histoire avant qu'ils aillent se coucher.

-Quel genre d'histoire ? continua Remus.

-Elle leur raconte sa vie à Poudlard ainsi que sa vie avant.

-Et Toi, tu leur as raconté quoi ? s'informa Hermione.

-Je leur ai parlé des Maraudeurs. Après tout, leur grand-père était un Maraudeur ainsi que leurs deux oncles, ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire à Remus. Si tu veux, tu pourras leur raconter la suite.

-Non je vais laisser l'honneur à leur père. Je te l'ai bien assez raconté comme ça mais si tu as un trou de mémoire je veux bien d'aider.

-Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ça pour avoir des trous de mémoire, je n'ai que vingt ans, rigola Harry.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, ajouta le dernier Maraudeur en rigolant avec son neveu.

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais Harry, on leur à tout raconter sur ce qui s'est passé au manoir quand ils avaient le dos tourné.

-Très bien.

-Harry ? Hermione nous a appris que tu vas devoir t'occuper d'Andrew et d'Emma, commença Molly.

-Oui, en effet. Catherine m'a demandé de le faire.

-Mais Harry, tu comptes y réussir comment ? Car tu es joueur de Quidditch et tu n'es presque jamais chez Toi.

-Je me débrouillerai. Andrew et Emma n'ont plus que Moi avec Mathias et je ne compte pas les abandonner. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et Catherine non plus. S'il le faut j'arrêterai le Quidditch.

-Arrêtez le Quidditch ? Mais Harry tu n'y penses pas. Tu es le meilleur attrapeur que l'équipe a eu depuis des lustres et de plus, tu adores ce sport, fit Ron.

-Mes enfants sont plus importants que le Quidditch. Je n'ai pas été présent quand ils sont nés alors je compte bien y rattraper.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Harry. Personne ne savait que Catherine était enceinte, fit remarquer Molly mais Hermione baissa la tête ce qu'Harry remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-C'est que…en faite…heu…

-Vas-y Hermione, parle, insista Harry.

-Ce que Molly a dit comme quoi personne n'était au courant pour Catherine, est faux. J'étais au courrant.

-QUOI ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit, s'exclama Harry.

-Catherine m'a fait juré de ne rien dire à quiconque.

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas que je sache qu'elle était enceinte ?

-Si, justement le jour où Voldemort l'a enlevé elle devait te le dire mais elle avait aussi peur.

-Et pourquoi ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

-Il faut que tu saches que quoi qu'il serait arrivé elle aurait gardé l'enfant, en l'occurrence les deux. Pour elle, ce bébé était le fruit de votre amour et pour rien au monde elle se serait séparée de lui.

-Oui j'ai compris Hermione mais je veux savoir de quoi elle avait peur ?

-De Toi.

-Quoi de Moi ?

-Elle avait peur de Toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle avait peur de ta réaction. Elle avait peur que tu rejettes l'enfant et que tu les laisses seuls. Après tout vous n'aviez pas fini vos études car après Poudlard il fallait encore aller dans des écoles supérieures. De plus, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et Toi dix-sept, ce qui est assez jeune pour devenir parents.

-Mais c'est absurde, je ne l'aurai jamais laissé, je l'aime trop pour ça. En plus, je n'aurai jamais voulu que mon enfant grandisse sans son père. Je sais ce que c'est et je ne le veux à personne. Et depuis quand elle savait qu'elle était enceinte ?

-Elle est allée voir le médicomage une semaine avant pendant que tu étais à ton entraînement de Quidditch et je l'ai rencontré après. J'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait, c'est là qu'elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte de Toi.

Harry, qui était resté debout depuis qu'Hermione avait pris la parole, s'assit sur une chaise et se mit sa tête entre ses mains. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi après la révélation d'Hermione, personne n'osa rompre se silence. Ce fut Remus qui décida de le faire, en parlant mais en mettant aussi sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son neveu depuis maintenant vingt ans.

-Harry ? Si tu as besoin d'aide pour les jumeaux, n'hésites pas. Mais n'abandonnes surtout pas le Quidditch, je pense que Catherine ne le voudrait pas et que quand elle se réveillera, elle s'en voudra que tu les fais. Si tu le souhaites, je m'occuperai d'eux dès que tu iras à l'entraînement ou bien au match.

-Merci Remus, répondit ému Harry en relevant la tête.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêchait, Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Le jeune homme, au départ surpris, lui rendit ensuite son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se relâcher. Ensuite, Arthur et Molly se levèrent en disant qu'il était l'heure qu'il rentre chez eux. Mathias en fit de même, même si Harry l'invita à rester chez lui mais il refusa. Part contre Remus et Tonk acceptèrent de rester chez le jeune homme, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron puisqu'ils étaient déjà invités chez Harry.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Toute la maison était en train de dormir à part un petit garçon qui gigotait dans tous les sens dans son lit. Quelques secondes à peine après, des cris s'ajoutèrent à ses mouvements.

-Non, non, elle a ien fait. Non, Maîte laissez-la s'il vous plaît. NONNNNNNNNNNNN !!

Aux cris de son fils, Harry fut immédiatement réveillé. Il se leva de son lit et courut à la chambre des enfants.

-Andrew ? l'appela Harry en rentrant dans la chambre.

Le petit était roulé en boule dans son lit pleurant à chaudes larmes, en réclamant sa mère.

-Je…je veux…Maman, pleura Andrew.

-Elle n'est pas là Andrew. Viens, fit Harry en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Andrew se débattit et de ses petits poings tapa le torse de son père en criant.

-C'EST TA FAUTE !! Pouquoi t'es pas venu plutôt nous chéché ? Avé Emma, on t'attendait mais tu venais pas. On était tiste et puis ça faisait de la peine à Maman. Tout est de ta faute !!

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Andrew, répondit Harry en gardant Andrew dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux. Si je vous aurais retrouvé plutôt, Catherine ne serait pas dans le coma, on serait tous les quatre ensemble.

-Mais Maman est pas là. Je veux Maman, elle me manque.

-A Moi aussi, elle me manque Andrew. Et peut importe ce que tu penses, j'aime ta Maman et dès que j'ai su qui tu étais avec Emma, je vous ai aimé et personne ne pourra changer ça.

-C'est pas vé, autement tu seé venu nous chéché bien avant. T'es un menteux. Je te cois pas.

-Fais comme tu veux Andrew mais Moi je sais que je tiens énormément à vous trois et que je ne vous laisserai plus jamais.

-C'est vrai Papa que tu ne nous laisseras plus ? lui demanda sa fille qui avait été réveillée par les cris de son frère.

-Oui Emma. Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous.

-Et Maman, elle va bientôt venir nous rejoindre ?

-Quand elle se sera bien reposée. Part contre, cela peut prendre longtemps.

-Mais on va plus la voi ? demanda Andrew qui s'était calmé dans les bras de son père.

-Bien sûr que si, vous allez la voir. Même si elle dort, on peut aller lui rendre visite.

-On ia demain ?

-Si vous êtes sages et que vous vous rendormez très vite, fit-il en recouchant Andrew sous les draps du petit lit.

-On peut dormir avec Toi ? Parce que Moi, j'arriverai pas à me rendormir, demanda Emma.

-Si Andrew veut bien venir, dit-il en regardant son fils.

-D'accod.

-Bon alors on y va.

Aux mots de son père, Emma sortit de son lit et alla se jeter dans les bras de son père. Harry sortit de la chambre avec Emma dans les bras et Andrew les suivit. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup son père, Andrew devait remarquer que cela le rassurait de dormir avec lui dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Arriver dans la chambre, Harry posa Emma part terre et celle-ci se jeta avec son frère sur le grand lit, pendant que leur père fermait la porte.

-Ton lit, il est aussi grand que celui de Maman, fit remarquer Emma.

-Et vous dormez de temps en temps avec votre Maman ?

-Oui quand on est triste ou qu'on a peur. On s'y met tous les trois et Maman nous prend dans ses bras pour nous réconforter. Tu vas le faire Toi aussi, hein ?

-Si vous le voulez. Allez maintenant sous les couvertures, autrement je vous remets dans votre lit.

-D'accod, fit Andrew en se mettant en dessous des couvertures comme l'avait dit son père.

Emma fit pareil que Andrew et Harry alla les rejoindre et se mit au milieu des deux petits. Emma vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui et Harry l'entoura de l'un de ses bras. Quand à Andrew, il se mit dos à lui et s'installa confortable contre l'oreiller. Les petits s'endormir presque tout de suite et Harry en profita quelques secondes pour les voir endormis avant que le sommeil le prenne à son tour.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit deux petits corps chauds contre lui. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la journée d'hier et que pendant la nuit, il avait pris les enfants avec lui. Part contre, il trouva bizarre de sentir deux corps alors qu'en s'endormant il n'avait que Emma dans les bras. Il se décida à ouvrir enfin les yeux, il vit Emma contre lui et quand il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, il fut surpris de voir Andrew le visage contre lui endormis profondément et tenant fermement le tee-shirt que Harry avait mit pour dormir. Il regarda un long moment son fils en réalisant pour la première fois qu'Andrew lui ressemblait énormément. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, la même forme de visage, le même nez, le même sourire et il avait remarqué hier soir qu'il avait, comme sa sœur, hérité ses yeux vert émeraude. Harry était ainsi dans ses pensées quand une petite voix le fit sursauter, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était réveillée trop concentrer à regarder son fils.

-T'as vu, il t'aime bien même s'il dit le contraire, fit la voix endormi d'Emma en se calant plus confortablement contre son père.

-Oui tu as raison ma puce, lui répondit son père en lui caressant les cheveux. Maintenant rendors-toi, il est tôt.

Andrew ressemblait plus à lui mais on pouvait dire qu'Emma ressemblait plus à sa mère car elle n'avait hérité que de la couleur de ses cheveux de son père ainsi que ses yeux vert émeraude. Quand à la forme de son visage, de son nez et aussi de la lisseur de ses cheveux, tout était de sa mère sans oublier son magnifique sourire.

Comme lui avait demandé son père, Emma se rendormit. Ce n'est que une heure plus tard que Andrew se réveilla en sentant une présence contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que cette présence était son père qui le regardait.

-Bonjour Andrew. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui…heu…

-Tu peux m'appeler Harry, ça sera plus simple si tu as besoin de m'appeler. D'accord ?

-D'accod. Mais ça va pas te fée de la peine si je ne t'appelle pas comme fait Emma ?

-Non, après tout, tu m'appelles bien comme tu le souhaites mais je serais très heureux si un jour tu m'appelais comme le fait Emma. De plus, ta soeur m'appelle de temps en temps Harry, donc tu peux le faire.

Andrew hoche de la tête et se mit en position assise sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda.

-On va voie Maman aujoud'hui ?

-Oui. De toute façon, je pense qu'on doit aller à l'hôpital.

-Pouquoi ?

-Votre Maman vous a confié à Moi mais je pense que le Ministère voudra une preuve comme quoi je suis votre père pour que je puisse m'occuper de vous.

-Et on va devoi fée quoi ?

-Sûrement une prise de sang mais ça ne fait pas mal et je serai avec vous pendant la prise de sang.

Andrew hocha de nouveau de la tête.

-J'ai faim.

-Très bien. Je vais réveiller ta sœur et on descend. Emma ? Emma ? l'appela Harry. Réveilles-toi.

-Qué qui a ? demanda très endormi Emma.

-On va prendre le petit déjeuner, tu viens.

-Ui, fit-elle en se relevant un peu. T'es réveillé Andrew ?

-Ben oui, Moi je ne fais pas que domi.

-C'est pas vrai, se défendit Emma et elle lui tira la langue.

-C'est pas bien Maman nous a dit.

-Oui mais elle est pas là.

-Mais…

-Allez on va manger les petits monstres.

-On est pas des monstes, s'écrièrent-ils.

-Ha bon, alors c'est Moi le monstre et je vais vous manger si vous ne descendez pas en bas.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, crièrent-ils en sortant de la chambre.

Les enfants se précipitèrent en dehors de la chambre et coururent dans les escaliers pour essayer d'échapper au monstre Potter. Ils coururent à fond jusqu'à la cuisine et quand ils entrèrent tous les regards furent sur eux.

-Mumu, s'exclama Emma en se précipitant sur Remus. Il y a un monstre derrière nous, il veut nous manger.

-Et il s'appelle comment ton monstre ?

-Papa, Hay, s'exclamèrent les deux petits en même temps.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Quelques secondes après, Harry arriva et les deux petits se cachèrent derrière Remus.

-Protèges-nous Mumu, il va nous manger, s'exclama Emma.

-Mais non je vais pas vous manger, c'était pour faire descendre plus rapidement en bas, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Vous voulez manger ?

-Ho ui, j'ai faim, s'exclama Emma ce qui fit rire les adultes.

-Moi aussi, ajouta son frère.

-Un bol de céréales avec du lait ça vous va ? demanda Harry en allant vers les placards.

-C'est quoi des céréales ? demanda Emma. Au manoir, Maman nous donnait du pain et du beurre.

-Vous allez goûter, c'est très bon mais si vous n'aimez pas, c'est pas grave, leur fit leur père.

-D'accord.

Harry prépara les deux bols de céréales et les posa devant les petits qui s'étaient installés à table. A son tour, il se prépara un café et s'installa à côté de Remus quand un hibou s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour se posait devant Harry. Le jeune homme prit la lettre et remarqua qu'elle venait du Ministère de la Magie et plus précisément du Ministre de la Magie lui-même.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous tenons tout d'abord à vous féliciter d'avoir anéantie Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au nom de toute la population sorcière. Nous avons également appris que vous aviez retrouvé Mademoiselle Broke Catherine qui est actuellement dans le coma à Saint-Mangouste et qu'elle serait mère de deux enfants : Broke Andrew et Broke Emma, qui seraient tous les deux âgés de deux ans et demi._

_Une personne nous a également appris que vous êtes le père de ces deux enfants et qu'en ce moment même ils se trouveraient chez vous. Bien sûr, il nous faut une preuve formelle que vous êtes bien leur père et nous aimerions que vous alliez à Saint-Mangouste faire une prise de sang avec les enfants pour que l'on puisse vous les confiez officiellement._

_Dans le cas où vous ne seriez pas leur père, nous devrons prendre les mesures nécessaires en attendant que leur mère se réveille._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, cher Monsieur Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Ministre de la Magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Quand Harry eut fini de lire la lettre, son visage était rouge de colère du à la dernière phrase qu'il avait lu « _Dans le cas où vous ne seriez pas leur père, nous devrons prendre les mesures nécessaires en attendant que leur mère se réveille. »_.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Hermione voyant l'état de son ami.

-Il se passe que si je ne suis pas le père d'Andrew et d'Emma, le Ministre les enverra dans un orphelinat en attendant que Catherine se réveille.

-C'est quoi un orphelinat ? demanda Emma. Moi je veux rester avec Toi, commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Déjà que Maman est pas là alors je veux pas être séparé de Toi.

-Emma, il ne faut pas que tu pleures. Tu ne seras pas séparé de Harry puisque c'est votre père, lui fit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler mais n'y arriva pas. Harry ?

Celui-ci alla vers Hermione et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la calmer. Quand elle s'arrêta de pleurer, il l'embrassa sur le front et la remit sur sa chaise devant son bol de céréales.

-Après manger, on va à l'hôpital.

-On va voie Maman et on va faie la pise de sang que tu m'as dit ? demanda Andrew.

-Oui Andrew mais ce n'est que cette après-midi.

-D'accod.

-Je vais vous laisser, faut que j'aille travailler, fit Ron en se levant.

-Moi aussi je dois y aller. A plus tard, Andrew et Emma.

-Tu eviens quand Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas Andrew. Tu sais, je travaille, je dois aussi m'occuper de ma maison et je ne peux pas passer toutes mes journées là mais il y a Harry et Remus. En plus, tu vas aller voir ta Maman.

-D'accod, répondit Andrew en boudant.

-Mais je te promets que dès que je peux venir, je viens, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione en voyant Andrew boudé.

-Houpy, s'exclama le petit garçon.

-Allez, vous terminez de manger, fit Harry quand Ron et Hermione eurent quitté la cuisine.

-Ui Harry, répondit Emma.

-Remus tu peux les surveiller ? Je voudrai aller prendre une douche et m'habiller avant que se soit leur tout.

-Oui bien sûr. Vas-y ne t'en fait pas.

-Merci.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Vous pensez que Harry est réellement leur père ou le Ministère va envoyer les petits à l'orphelinat ?**

**Vous avez aimé la petite scène avec Andrew et Harry quand le jeune père retrouve son fils dans ses bras ?**

**Allez, dites tout lol.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre que je vous posterais sûrement le vendredi étant de mariage le samedi.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke.

**Merci à ofel, Ninie, LuckyPotterCullen et delseroasn pour leurs reviews.**

**Ofel : Merci de tes reviews. Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Mais non faut tomber de sa chaise lol. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

Allez, le dernier chapitre que je poste en étant encore en grande vacance lol. Pour la publication des prochains chapitres, je pense le poster chaque samedi. Après tout, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps la semaine, vu que je dois beaucoup travailler cette année pour avoir de meilleures notes que l'année dernière.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Remus tu peux les surveiller ? Je voudrai aller prendre une douche et m'habiller avant que se soit leur tout._

_-Oui bien sûr. Vas-y ne t'en fait pas._

_-Merci._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 6 :

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Harry redescendit en bas, laver et habiller. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il découvrit Remus à terre en train de se faire attaquer par les petits. En connaissant le loup-garou, on pouvait être sûr que s'il le voulait réellement c'est lui qui aurait le dessus mais il s'était laissé faire par Emma et Andrew et ces deux derniers se trouvaient sur lui en train de le chatouiller.

Un raclement de gorges de Harry fit relever les têtes des trois personnes à terre. Quand Emma aperçue son père, elle laissa Remus tranquille et se précipita dans ses bras en criant.

-Papa, cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras. T'as pris longtemps pour te préparer.

-Désolé ma chérie, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ui, on a sauté sur Tonton Mumu.

-Tonton Mumu ?

-Ben après tout c'est ton Tonton alors pourquoi ça serait pas le notre aussi, expliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

-Oui tu as raison. Bon nous allons laisser Tonton Mumu et on va monter là-haut pour prendre votre bain et vous habillez.

-Uiiii un bain, fit heureuse Emma.

-Remus ? Ca te dérangerais pas de prendre les affaires des enfants là-haut et de les laver s'il te plait.

-Aucun problème.

-Merci. Allez, on y va. Andrew ? l'appela son père.

-J'aive.

-Au faite, où est Tonk ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Elle est partie au Ministère bien avant que vous vous leviez tous les trois.

-D'accord.

Harry posa Emma à terre, grave erreur car elle partit en courant avec son frère dans les escaliers.

-ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES ESCALIERS, cria Harry mais les enfants étaient déjà loin.

Harry se résigna à rejoindre les enfants à l'étage pour les retrouver devant leur chambre.

-On ne court pas dans les escaliers, redit-il en les ayant en face de lui.

-Pourtant ce matin on a bien courut dedans ? fit innocemment Emma.

-Oui mais j'y ai pas réfléchi ça peut être dangereux si vous tombez. Bon maintenant direction la salle de bain.

Harry se dirigea vers une porte se trouvant à deux portes de la chambre des enfants et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. La salle de bain était assez grande. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande baignoire, ainsi qu'une douche un peu plus loin et il se trouvait un grand espace au milieu pour se sécher. Sur un autre côté se trouver deux lavabos avec pleins d'accessoires. Harry entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bon, avec Maman vous faites comment ?

-On prend un bain tous les deux, répondit Emma.

-D'accord, alors on va faire la même chose.

-On pourra s'amuser dans le bain ?

-Après que je vous ai lavé aucun problème.

Le jeune homme s'installa à côté de la baignoire et se mit à faire couler de l'eau jusqu'à qu'elle soit à bonne température.

-Allez, dans la baignoire.

Les deux enfants enlevèrent avec l'aide de leur père leur maillot et ensuite leur sous-vêtement. Harry les prit un par un et les mit dans la baignoire.

-Vous faites comment d'habitude ?

-Maman lave les cheveux à l'un pendant que l'autre se lave le corps et après on inverse.

-Comment ça se fait que votre mère ne vous lave pas elle-même en entière ?

-C'est que…c'est quand faite…

-Vas-y Emma parle.

-Tu ne te fâcheras pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. Racontes-moi Emma.

-Ben en faite, là-bas on avait pas le droit de rester longtemps dans la salle de bain.

-Et ?

-Pour tous les trois, on avait juste le droit à un quart d'heure et quand on devait prendre le bain s'était une demi-heure mais on avait juste le droit à une fois par semaine. Alors Maman ne pouvait pas nous laver les cheveux à tous les deux en plus de nous laver car fallait bien qu'elle prenne une douche elle-même. Alors on se débrouillait et quand on avait fini, on sortait du bain pour se sécher en attendant qu'elle prenne la sienne à son tour. Et après, elle nous peignait dans sa chambre.

-D'accord, fit Harry la mâchoire serrée. Ici vous n'avez pas à prendre des bains en cinq minutes, vous avez tout votre temps et vous pouvez en prendre tous les jours, si vous le souhaitez. Je vous lave les cheveux et après c'est comme vous voulez, soit je vous lave moi-même soit vous vous lavez, c'est vous qui choisissez. Bon, Andrew.

Et Harry entreprit de lui laver les cheveux, il comprit vite comment il fallait faire pour que le petit ne prenne pas toute l'eau ainsi que le savon dans les yeux. En même temps Andrew avait les cheveux courts donc ça allait. Il eut vite fini avec lui et se tourna vers Emma.

-Hay ? fit Andrew.

-Oui.

-Je peux avoir un gant, s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr.

Harry prit un gant et y mit du savon qu'il tendit à Andrew qui commença à se laver comme un grand. Son père retourna auprès d'Emma et lui lava à son tour les cheveux. Avec elle, se fut plus compliquée car elle avait les cheveux plus long que son frère et Harry devait faire attention à ne pas les lui tirer, ce qui fut une tache assez compliquée. Quand il eut fini, il lava Emma car elle l'avait demandé pendant que son fils regardait le moindre de ses mouvements envers sa sœur. Ensuite, il fit lever les enfants pour vider la baignoire car celle-ci était un petit peu noir. Il les rinça chacun au jet d'eau et quand se fut fait, remplit de nouveau la baignoire leur ayant promit qu'ils pourraient s'amuser.

Les enfants s'amusèrent pendant un quart d'heure dans l'eau avec Harry à leur côté qui leur envoyait de l'eau, ce qui les amusait énormément. Part contre quand se fut le moment de sortir, Harry remarqua que la salle de bain était entièrement mouillée et que lui-même n'avait pas échappé à ça. Il fit sortir un par un les enfants en les enroulant dans de grandes serviettes pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid.

-C'est doux, s'exclama Emma quand il l'eut enroulé dans la serviette.

-Oui ma chérie. Allez on y va.

Les enfants hochèrent tous les deux de la tête.

-Je vais vous prendre dans mes bras car vous êtes pieds nus et que je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez mal.

Il joignit les geste à la parole et en prit chacun un dans un de ses bras. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et quand il eut ouvrit la porte les déposa chacun sur leur lit. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et se sécha. Il remarqua ensuite que Remus avait bien lavé leurs affaires, puisqu'ils étaient pliés, comme il faut, au fond du lit.

Les petits s'habillèrent avec un petit coup de main de leur père, plus pour Emma que pour Andrew qui voulait lui montrait qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Puis ensuite, Harry les peigna chacun leur tour et cette fois Andrew se laissa faire, après il leur sécha les cheveux avec sa baguette et leur repassa un coup de peigne dedans. Quand ils furent fins près, Harry redescendit en bas avec eux, s'en oublier de passer par la salle de bain pour la sécher. Arrivez en bas, ils trouvèrent Remus assit le canapé du salon en train de lire le journal.

-Quoi de nouveaux dans le journal, Remus ? s'exclama Harry se qui fit sursauter Remus. Heu…désolé.

-Pas grave. En première page, il y a tes exploits d'hier avec les membres de l'ordre. Il parle également de Catherine et il y a deux phrases sur les jumeaux. Pour le moment personne ne doit penser que tu es leur père et c'est très bien ainsi car après les journalistes vont essayer d'avoir des photos familles.

-Tu as raison Remus, autant qu'ils soient le plus éloignés de ça pour le moment. Ils sont trop jeunes, répondit-il en regardant les enfants s'amuser sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ce matin ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais les emmener faire les magasins car ils n'ont aucunes affaires pour se changer et aucuns jouets. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas.

-Tu peux toujours le faire en faisant attention.

-Tu voudrais venir avec nous.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Les enfants ? les appela Harry. Ca vous dit d'aller faire des courses ?

-Quoi comme couses ? demanda Andrew.

-Ben je sais pas comme vous achetez des vêtements ainsi que peut-être des jouets.

-Ho uiiii, s'il te plait Papa, fit Emma.

-Bon ben, on a qu'à y aller tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Remus ?

-Oui, on y va en poudre de cheminette en prenant chacun un des enfants avec nous ? proposa Remus.

-D'accord. Allez les enfants, en route pour aller sur le chemin de traverse.

Au mot de son père, Emma se jeta dans ses bras et Remus prit Andrew dans les siens. Ils passèrent chacun par la cheminée pour aller au chaudron baveur qui permet d'aller sur le chemin de traverse.

&

Arrivez au chaudron baveur, Harry utilisa un sort et toute la suie qu'avaient les quatre personnes sur eux disparut. Les deux adultes saluèrent le barman d'un signe de tête et partirent avec les enfants dans l'arrière boutique pour s'arrêtaient devant un mur.

-On fait quoi ici ? demanda Emma.

-Attends vous allez voir, répondit Harry en la posant à terre. Prends la main de Remus s'il te plait.

La petite obéit et Harry sortit sa baguette magique. Avec celle-ci, il appuya sur différentes pierres du mur et au bout de quelques secondes les briques se rangèrent sur le côté pour laisser apparaître une rue bondée par des personnes avec des robes de toutes les couleurs.

-Voici le chemin de traverse les enfants, fit Harry en reprenant Emma dans ses bras.

-Wahou, fit Emma.

-On va où en premier Harry ? lui demanda Remus.

-Ben en faite, je me demande si on a eu raison de venir car les sorciers et sorcières pourraient me reconnaître.

-Mais non, ils sont tellement heureux qu'Il ne soit plus là qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, on pourra toujours partir.

-Oui tu as raison. La première chose à faire est d'acheter des vêtements à ces deux petits loups.

-On est pas des petits loups, s'exclama Andrew.

-Alors allons-y, fit Remus en caressant les cheveux d'Andrew.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre à un magasin de vêtements pour enfants qui faisait les affaires sorcières comme les affaires moldues, ce qui arrangea Harry. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, ils furent accueillis par une dame d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait l'air sympathique.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions des affaires pour mon fils et ma fille, répondit Harry.

-Quel âge ont-ils ?

-Ils ont deux ans et demi.

-Que souhaitez-vous comme affaires ?

-De tous, des pantalons, des pulls, des maillots, des robes, des jupes, des shorts, des chemises. Vous voyez, de tous.

-Souhaitez-vous regarder vous-même ou que je vous présente des articles ?

-Dans un premier temps, nous allons regarder.

-Très bien.

La dame partit les laissant se promener dans les rayons de vêtements.

-Vous souhaitez quelles couleurs les enfants ? leur demanda Harry.

-Je sais pas, répondit Emma.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Andrew.

-Prenons un peu de toutes les couleurs et ils verront quand ils essayeront, proposa Remus.

-D'accord.

Avec l'aide de Remus, Harry choisit plusieurs vêtements différents et quand ils en eurent plein les mains, ils allèrent accompagner des enfants à la cabine. Cela leur prit plusieurs heures avant de sortir du magasin car Harry tenait à ce que les enfants essayent toutes les affaires pour savoir si elles leur allaient et surtout pour savoir si cela leur plaisait sur eux. Harry leur prit à chacun une dizaine de tenues différentes ainsi que des sous-vêtements et il leur acheta également à chacun deux robes de sorciers. Quand ils eurent terminé dans ce magasin, Harry rétrécit leur achat et ils allèrent au magasin de chaussures. Dans celui-là, ils n'y restèrent qu'une demi-heure, leur père leur prit à chacun trois paires de chaussures différentes, qu'il rétrécit également.

-Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire sachant très bien ce qu'il restait à faire avant de rentrée au Square Grimmaurd.

-Les jouets, répondit Emma.

-Les jouets ? Quels jouets ? demanda Harry.

-Ben t'as dit que t'allais nous en prendre, répondit Emma. Tu vas nous en prendre hein Papa ? Au manoir, on a jamais eu de jouets, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

-Je rigolais Emma, je sais bien que l'on doit aller dans un magasin de jouet, fit Harry en lui embrassant la tête. Allez, on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers le magasin de jouets qui serait le dernier magasin qu'ils allaient faire avant de rentrée. Ils furent reçu par une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui leur proposa son aide que Harry accepta volontiers ne sachant que prendre à ses enfants.

-Peut-être souhaitent-ils des peluches ? demanda la jeune femme. Nous en avons de nombreuses.

-Ho oui, une peluche, s'exclama Emma.

-D'accord.

La vendeuse les emmena dans le coin des peluches et les enfants s'extasièrent n'ayant jamais vu de peluche avant. Ils ne les connaissaient que par rapport à leur mère qui leur en avait décrite. Il y avait toutes sortes de peluche : des animaux domestiques comme le chat et le chien, des animaux connus des moldus comme le loup, le singe ou encore des êtres ou animaux fantastiques comme la fée, l'hippogriffe… Les yeux d'Andrew furent immédiatement attirés par un chien tout noir. Il se dirigea vers lui et le prit.

-Un sinistro, s'étonna la femme. Peu d'enfants choisissent ce chien là.

-Mais il est beau et en plus je sais pas pouquoi mais je l'aime déjà beaucoup, fit Andrew en serrant la peluche contre lui.

Ce simple geste fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Harry ainsi que sur celui de Remus.

-Et Toi, Emma ? Tu veux lequel ? lui demanda Remus.

La petite fille regarda les peluches une part une, les trouvant toutes très belles quand son regard fut attiré par un loup entièrement gris.

-Je veux lui, dit-elle en montrant le loup à son père.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et lui tendit avec un aussi grand sourire que quand Andrew avait choisi sa peluche.

-Très bon choix Emma, le loup est un animal très beau, lui apprit son père.

-Maman a toujours dit que les loups s'étaient gentils.

-Ca dépend, si c'est un loup-garou, c'est méchant, répondit la vendeuse.

-Ben Maman a dit que du moment qu'on va pas les voir, ils ne nous feront pas de mal.

-Ta Maman a tout à fait raison.

Emma serra le loup contre elle quand Andrew posa une question.

-On peut en prendre deux Hay ? S'il te plait.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry put remarquer la jeune femme le détaillée du pied jusqu'à la tête, espérant avoir le célèbre Harry Potter dans sa boutique.

-Bien sûr. Lequel te ferait plaisir en plus du chien ?

-Le cef, fit-il en lui montrant la peluche.

-Tu sais que le cerf est un animal noble en plus d'être très beau, lui déclara Harry en lui tendant après l'avoir attraper.

-Non, je le savais pas mais maintenant si.

-Oui, rigola Harry. Emma ? Tu en veux une deuxième ?

-Oui mais je sais pas lequel prendre. Aides-moi Papa s'il te plait.

-D'accord. Alors…, commença Harry en regardant toutes les peluches devant lui. J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-il.

-Lequel ?

-Celui-là, fit-il en prenant un lion et en le tentant à sa fille. C'est un lion et il signifie le courage. Il te plait ?

-Il est beau. Je le veux.

-D'accord. Maintenant allons, vous cherchez des jouets.

-Uiii, cria Emma.

Ils passèrent une demi-heure à choisir différents jouets aider par la vendeuse leur conseillant telle ou telle chose. Quand Harry passa à la caisse, la jeune femme put enfin voir la cicatrice qui lui permit d'être sûre qu'il était le Survivant. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Quand il eut payer, il prit Emma dans ses bras et sortit immédiatement de ce magasin suivit par Remus et Andrew.

-Elle m'a reconnu, fit Harry à Remus.

-Ce n'est pas grave puisque nous rentrons.

-Oui mais elle a vu Emma et Andrew et va faire le rapprochement.

-Harry, de toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu tenir loin très longtemps Emma et Andrew des journalistes ou des curieux. Espérons juste que la nouvelle n'arrivera que demain pour que l'on puisse rentrer dans l'hôpital sans aucun problème.

-Tu as raison Remus. Bon, il faut que je rétrécisse les jouets.

-Papa, s'exclama Emma.

-Oui.

-Je peux garder mes peluches ?

-Oui mais une seule.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux les deux.

-Tu sais elles sont assez imposante et tu ne peux pas te trimbaler partout avec les deux.

-Mais je veux les deux, je veux les emmener cette après-midi pour les montrer à Maman.

-Harry ? Tu n'as qu'à en réduire une que Emma pourra accrocher comme un porte-clef sur elle comme ça elle aura les deux.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Tu es d'accord ma chérie ?

-Ui, répondit vivement Emma contente de pouvoir les garder toutes les deux.

-Je réduis laquelle ?

-Le lion.

-Moi aussi je les veux, s'exclama à son tour Andrew.

-Très bien mais c'est comme Emma, j'en réduis une.

-Je veux garder le chien en gos.

-Alors je réduis le cerf.

Andrew hocha de la tête et Harry réduisit le cerf et le lion. Il les transforma grâce à sa baguette en porte-clef et les accrocha sur les deux enfants qui prirent leur autre peluche dans les mains. Ils reprirent le chemin pour aller au chaudron baveur et prirent de nouveau la poudre de cheminette.

Arrivez au Square Grimmaurd, Harry laissa les enfants avec Remus dans le salon et partit ranger toutes les nouvelles affaires des enfants dans leur chambre. Quand il redescendit, il put voir Emma et Andrew jouaient tranquillement sur le tapis devant la cheminée avec leur peluche et Remus installait dans un fauteuil en train de lire et de les surveillés d'un œil. Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Remus et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses enfants jouaient ensembles.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Andrew releva la tête se sentant observer. Quand il vit que c'était son père, il appela Emma et lui montra. Celle-ci se leva et alla sur les genoux de son père.

-Papa ?

-Oui.

-Pendant que t'étais pas là, on jouait et on s'est demandé si les peluches pouvaient aussi avoir des prénoms, alors elles peuvent en avoir ?

-Heu…je crois que oui, fit Harry ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

-Et Toi, Mumu, tu dis oui ou non ? lui demanda Emma en se tournant vers lui toujours installer sur les genoux de Harry.

-Moi je dis oui. Après tout, les peluches sont toujours là pour nous consoler quand ça va pas alors pourquoi elles n'auraient pas le droit à un prénom comme nous.

-Ui. Alors je vais leur donner un prénom, mais je sais pas lequel.

-Moi aussi, je veux leu en touver un, fit Andrew en s'approchant des deux fauteuils.

-Pour ton chien, Andrew, j'ai une idée, lui dit Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Patmol. Ca lui va bien. Tu en dis quoi ?

-Tu aimes Patmol ? demanda le petit garçon à son chien en peluche qui lui fit répondre par un hochement de tête positif. Oui, il est d'accod. Alos, ça sea Patmol.

-C'est un très joli prénom, fit Harry en souriant. Et Toi Emma, tu pourrais appeler ton loup Lunard, non ?

-Pourquoi Lunard ?

-Par rapport à la lune et au loup-garou.

-Lunard ? J'aime bien, alors toi ça sera Lunard, fit en rigolant Emma. Petit loup-garou. Et pour mon lion, je peux l'appeler comment ?

-Alors, ton lion, tu peux l'appeler Gryffi, lui répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un peu compliqué mais pour faire court, dans l'école où je suis allé, il y a quatre maisons et l'une d'entre elle s'appelle Gryffondor. Leur emblème est un lion alors Gryffi ça fait penser à Gryffondor. Et la maison Gryffondor est la maison du courage comme le lion qui représente aussi le courage.

-Gryffi ? C'est joli. Qu'est ce que tu en dis petit lion ? Tu aimes Gryffi ? … D'accord pour Gryffi.

-Et mon cef, il lui faut aussi un pénom. Le pauve, il sea le seul à ne pas en avoi, s'exclama Andrew.

-Mmmmmm, réfléchit Remus. Que dis-tu de Cornedrue ?

-C'est long, s'exclama Andrew. Je m'en rappellerais jamais.

-Tu peux l'appeler comme ça mais devant tout le monde tu l'appelles Corne, c'est plus court.

-Oui, c'est bien Cone. Hein mon cef ? Ca te va bien comme t'as des cones su la tête.

-Bon, je vous laisse pendant un quart d'heure, fit Remus en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vais faire à manger.

-Laisses Remus, je vais le faire après tout je suis dans ma maison.

-Non Harry.

Remus alla vers Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Restes-là et profites d'eux.

Ensuite le loup-garou partit dans la cuisine et laissa Harry seul avec les enfants.

-On fait quoi Papa ? lui demanda Emma toujours installée sur ses genoux.

-Je ne sais pas, vous voulez faire quoi ?

-Que tu nous racontes Poudlard quand t'y étais avec Maman, s'il te plait, demanda Emma.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle vous y avait raconté.

-Ui mais c'est bien d'aussi la savoir par Toi.

-D'accord. Alors, la première fois où j'ai vu votre Maman c'était lors…

Pendant une demi-heure, Harry leur raconta sa dernière année à Poudlard, en passant certains détails qu'il ne pouvait révéler à des enfants de cet âge. Andrew était retourné s'asseoir devant la cheminée en faisant semblant qu'il n'écoutait pas mais au fond de lui, il voulait aussi avoir la version de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y écouter quand même un peu.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vous en dites quoi ?**

**Ca vous plait toujours ?**

**Vous avez pu remarquer, je fais comme si Harry était bien leur père.**

**En même temps, je me demande qui ça pourrait être si ce n'est pas lui lol.**

**Allez, je vais être gentil et vous le dire.**

**Harry est bien le père de ses deux petits trésors ! ! ! !**

**Allez je vous souhaite à tous ceux qui reprennent une bonne rentrée.**

**Profitez bien également de votre dernier jour de vacance, si vous reprenez comme Moi, demain.**

**A samedi.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages comme Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke.

**Merci à Ninie, LuckyPotterCullen et delseroasn pour leurs reviews.**

**Et à ma Didi pour sa lecture de ma fiction en avant première.**

Alors je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre était l'avant dernier. Le prochain se passera trois et demi après. J'espère que le fin que j'ai choisi pour ma fiction vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaint. Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre là.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Pendant une demi-heure, Harry leur raconta sa dernière année à Poudlard, en passant certains détails qu'il ne pouvait révéler à des enfants de cet âge. Andrew était retourné s'asseoir devant la cheminée en faisant semblant qu'il n'écoutait pas mais au fond de lui, il voulait aussi avoir la version de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y écouter quand même un peu. _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 7 :

Une demis heure après, Remus les appela pour le repas et ils passèrent à table. Dix minutes plus tard, Tonk débarqua.

-Salut. Désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de manger. Je voulais parler à Harry, fit-elle.

-Non c'est bon Tonk. Tu as déjà mangé ? lui demanda Harry.

-Heu…non.

-C'est parfait, tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais me dire et on va manger en même temps.

Harry se leva de table et alla chercher une assiette ainsi que des couverts pour la jeune femme qu'il installa à côté de Remus. Quand Remus l'eut servit, le jeune père lui demanda.

-Alors qu'avais-tu à m'apprendre ?

-Ben…j'ai vu le Ministre ce matin car il voulait voir toutes les personnes t'ayant aider hier, et…et…

-C'est vous qui lui avez dit que Catherine avait deux enfants ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui mais le Ministre a voulu savoir où ils se trouvaient. Alors je lui ai tout dit. Qu'ils étaient avec Toi et que tu étais leur père. Je ne sais pas si…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'interrompit Harry. J'avais prévu d'aller au Ministère pour déjà les déclarer et ensuite déclarer que j'étais leur père. Je me doutais bien que quelqu'un lui avait apprit quand j'ai reçu une lettre de sa main. Mais tu as eu bien fait, cela a fait avancer les choses.

-D'accord. Mais il y a une autre chose que je dois te dire Harry.

-Laquelle ?

-Si tu comptes alors voir Catherine, ça va être un peu et même beaucoup compliqué car les journalistes ont envahi l'hôpital. Ce matin le Ministre s'est adressé à la population en disant que tu avais vaincu Voldemort ainsi qu'une jeune fille appelée Catherine Broke qui est très proche de toi avait été libérée avec ses deux enfants et qu'ils étaient aussi les tiens. Je ne sais ce qu'il lui a pris de dire que tu étais père mais maintenant les journalistes campent là-bas, espérant te voir avec tes enfants.

-Mais quel abruti ! ! ! Quand je vais aller le voir, ça va mal allait pour lui. Moi qui voulais que les enfants soient le plus longtemps éloignés des médias, c'est fichu. Mais quel abruti ! ! ! Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils vont être la nouvelle attraction des gens, s'énerva Harry en criant ce qui fit peur à Emma qui se mit à trembler.

-Pourquoi tu cries ? demanda Emma les larmes aux yeux.

-Ho désolé ma Chérie, fit Harry en la prenant sur ses genoux pour la réconforter.

-On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous mais contre une autre personne. Ne t'en fais pas ma Chérie.

-J'aime pas quand les gens crient, ça me fait peur, avoua-t-elle. Le Maître criait toujours après Maman avant de lui faire du mal.

-Excuses-moi Emma, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je te le promets, répondit Harry en la serrant contre lui. Changeons de sujet, s'il vous le voulait bien, fit-il aux deux adultes.

-Bien sûr Harry, répondit Remus.

Ils se mirent donc à parler d'autres choses. Avec l'aide d'Andrew, Remus raconta leur matinée à Tonk et Andrew lui montra les peluches qu'il avait pris en lui disant leurs prénoms, ce qui fit sourire Tonk qui savait très bien à qui appartenait ces surnoms. Après, à son tour, Emma lui montra les siens et Tonk déclara qu'ils avaient très bien choisi leurs petits compagnons de jeux.

Ensuite, le sujet de l'hôpital revint sur le plateau car il fallait trouver un moyen d'y aller sans que les journalistes leur tombent dessus. Remus proposa qu'Harry n'avait qu'à y aller seul pour faire diversion et que lui viendrait quelques minutes après avec les enfants. Tellement que les journalistes seront sur Harry, ils ne remarqueront sûrement pas Remus avec les deux petits Potter. Le jeune Papa trouva l'idée quand même un peu tordue et surtout pas très enthousiasme à être la cible des médias mais bon c'était pour ses enfants, donc il pouvait faire un effort pour eux.

Après le repas, Harry envoya les petits joués sur le tapis dans le salon pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle et parlait avec Remus et Tonk.

-Alors Harry, pas trop anxieux pour la prise de sang ? demanda Tonk.

-Non cela prouvera juste à tout le monde que se sont mes enfants même si je n'en doute pas en les voyant. Ils ont chacun au moins un truc de moi.

-Il y a juste à voir leurs yeux et tous ceux qui ont connu ta mère, te diront que se sont des Evans et vu qu'elle était mariée, des Potter, fit Remus.

-Oui tu as raison mais ça ne suffira pas au Ministère. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les journalistes n'arriveront pas à s'approcher d'eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ce qu'on a prévu, ils ne les verront pas, essaya de le rassurer Remus.

-Oué, j'espère que tu as raison.

-Désolée les garçons mais je dois y aller, fit Tonk.

Tonk embrassa Remus sous le regard éberlué de Harry et partit.

-Harry ? l'appela Remus. Harry, ferme la bouche.

-Depuis…depuis quand tu sors avec Tonk ? réussit à demander le jeune homme.

-Depuis hier soir. Elle est venue me voir pendant la nuit et voilà quoi, nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Avant tu ne voulais pas.

-Quand elle est venue me voir, on en a parlé un très long moment et maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je n'avais plus aucune raison pour qu'on ne se mette pas ensemble, à part que j'étais un loup-garou mais elle m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait. De plus, je le voulais vraiment mais j'avais peur de la perdre. Après James, Lily et Sirius, je ne voulais pas me mettre avec elle pour que Voldemort me la prenne à son tour mais maintenant grâce à toi c'est fini.

-Et vous comptez faire des petits loups quand ? le taquine Harry.

-Harry ! ! ! On en a pas encore parlé, on verra ça plus tard. Allez, il est temps que tu ailles te pavaner devant les journalistes à l'hôpital.

-Youpi ! ! ! Je suis tellement heureux que je saute partout, fit sarcastiquement Harry.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Après avoir expliquer rapidement aux enfants, Harry transplana devant l'hôpital. Il entra dedans et dès que les journalistes virent que c'était le célèbre Harry Potter, ils lui sautèrent presque dessus.

-Monsieur Potter, l'appela un journaliste.

-Harry, l'appela un autre.

-STOP. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions les une après les autres, alors du calme, dû presque criait Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce vrai que vous avez retrouvé la jeune fille que vous aimez, Catherine Broke ?

-Oui, en effet et si je suis ici c'est pour la voir.

-Harry, êtes-vous bien père de deux enfants ?

-Oui.

-Comment s'appellent-ils et quel âge ont-ils ?

-Ce sont des jumeaux qui ont deux ans et demi. Ils s'appellent Andrew et Emma.

-Quand allons-nous les rencontrer ?

-Jamais. Mes enfants sont trop jeunes pour être confronté à vous et je les tiendrais le plus longtemps éloigner de vous, répondit Harry sans que personne ne puisse le contredire.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour vous en occuper ayant été pris pour jouer au Quidditch ?

-Mes amis vont m'aider mais mes enfants passeront avant toute chose même avant le Quidditch. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller voir Catherine.

-Une dernière question Monsieur Potter ?

-Laquelle ?

-Aucun médecin n'a voulu nous répondre, comment va Miss Broke ?

-Elle est dans le coma et nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillait. Excusez-moi.

Harry bouscula les journalistes et se dirigea vers un ascenseur pour monter à la chambre de Catherine. Arrivez dans la chambre, il put remarquer que le stratagème de Remus avait marché car ce dernier était dans la chambre avec les enfants ainsi que Ginny et Drago. Dès qu'Emma le vit, elle descendit du lit et alla se caler dans les bras de son père.

-Ils n'ont pas été trop méchant avec toi les Messieurs, Papa ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Non ma Chérie, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front et en la serrant contre lui.

-Alors Harry ? Que t'ont-ils demandé ? s'informa Drago.

-Si c'était vrai pour les enfants, comment s'appelaient-ils et leur âge, comment j'allais faire avec eux et le Quidditch, l'état de santé de Catherine.

-Pour ce que j'ai vu, commença Remus, tu t'en es tiré comme un chef, comme toujours.

-Si tu me le dis. Au faite, on fait comment pour les prises de sang ?

-C'est Moi qui vais vous les faire, répondit Ginny.

-Très bien. Et comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en posant Emma à terre et allant s'asseoir à côté de Catherine en lui prenant la main.

-Pareil qu'hier. Il n'y a eu aucun changement, malheureusement.

Harry hocha de la tête et regarda intensément Catherine. Andrew, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de sa mère sur le lit d'hôpital, put remarquer que son père avait les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est injuste, dit Harry à voix passe, tellement bas que les autres crurent qu'il n'avait rien dit. Je viens juste de la retrouver et c'est pour la reperdre.

-Mais non Harry, tu ne l'as pas reperdu, essaya de le consoler Ginny en mettant un bras autour de son épaule. Tu vas voir, elle va se réveiller et dans quelques années, on en rigolera.

-Non, pour Moi qu'elle soit dans le coma, c'est comme si je l'avais reperdu. N'essayes pas de me faire croire autre chose car ça ne marchera pas, Gin. Andrew et Emma ont besoin d'elle et Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle. Si ces années, j'ai réussi à continuer de vivre, c'est parce que j'avais un but : la retrouver, qu'elle soit près de Moi.

-Mais tu as réussi Harry. Catherine est là et les petits aussi.

-Oui mais pas comme je veux, Gin, répondit Harry en tournant sa tête vers la jeune fille.

Ginny put voir que Harry était sur le point de craquer et elle lança un regard significateur à Drago pour qu'il emmène les enfants dehors. Le jeune homme le fit et sortit dans le couloir avec les petits suivit par Remus. La jeune femme attira Harry à elle et le serra fort dans ses bras. Le jeune père prit ce geste comme un signe qu'il pouvait se lâcher et il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Ginny pour évacuer la peur qu'il avait eu de ne jamais retrouver Catherine, la peur maintenant qu'elle ne se réveille pas et qu'elle les laisse tous les trois. Harry pleura un quart d'heure dans les bras de Ginny en la serrant désespéramment contre lui, comme si elle était sa seule bouée de secours, comme s'il allait disparaître de ce monde s'il ne la serrait pas.

Après qu'il est terminé de pleurer, la jeune fille le garda encore cinq minutes dans ses bras avant de se séparer de lui et de lui essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

-Merci Gin.

-C'est normal Harry. Tout le monde a besoin de craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

-Oui mais tu as été extrêmement gentille de faire sortir les enfants.

-Ma mère m'a dit, il n'y a pas longtemps, que quand elle n'en pouvait plus avec nous, qu'on faisait trop de bêtises, elle craquait mais jamais quand on était présent car les enfants ne doivent jamais savoir quand ils sont petits que leurs parents peuvent pleurer. Il faut mieux le faire quand ils sont absents. De toute manière, si tu veux un jour te retrouver seul, ne pensait à rien, tu peux toujours les confier à l'un de nous. On sera toujours heureux de s'en occuper. Et peut-être que comme ça, ça donnera des envies à Drago, ne sait-on jamais.

-Oui Madame Malefoy.

-Tu ne m'appelles pas souvent ainsi, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer que tu es maintenant une Malefoy.

-Pourtant Mione, tu y arrives très bien en Madame Weasley.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose. J'apprécie beaucoup Drago, il est comme un frère pour Moi mais tu es ma petite sœur. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

-Si tu le dis. Allez, je vais les faire entrer pour vous prendre votre sang à tous les trois.

Ginny Weasley Malefoy ouvrit la porte de la chambre et appela son mari, Remus et les enfants pour qu'ils rentrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Drago adressa à Harry un sourire compatissant et Remus vint mettre sa main sur son épaule en le couvant du regard. Ginny commença par faire la prise de sang à Harry pour montrer aux petits que ça ne faisait pas mal. Leur père joua le jeu et ne fit aucune grimace ne sentant aucune douleur. Ensuite se fut Andrew et en attendant son tour, Emma s'amusa avec Drago, au plaisir de Ginny. Quand Andrew eut terminé, Emma alla s'asseoir à la place de son frère.

Et enfin, quand Ginny eut terminé. Elle sortit de la salle et emmena les prises de sang au laboratoire, laissant les autres seuls dans la chambre. Harry retourna auprès de Catherine et lui prit de nouveau la main en la caressant tendrement.

-Papa ? l'appela Emma.

-Oui ma Puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux avoir à boire s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr ma Puce. Tu veux quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux tant que ça se boit.

-Très bien. Et toi Andrew, tu as soif ou faim ?

-J'ai soif aussi.

-D'accord. Et vous ?

-Un café, répondit Remus.

-Je viens avec Toi, fit Drago.

-Remus, je te les confis, dit Harry avant de sortir de la chambre avec Drago.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria en silence. Ce n'est que quand ils furent servis que Drago se décida à parler.

-Harry ?

-Mmmmm.

-Je tiens à te dire que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là et que je t'aiderai.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais. Gin m'a dit que tout le monde serait là.

-Oui mais je tiens à te le dire moi-même. Je sais qu'à Poudlard, on a jamais été vraiment proche même quand Catherine était là.

-Oui mais ça a changé quand Voldemort l'a enlevé. A aucun moment, tu ne m'as laissé tomber. Quand je n'allais pas bien, tu venais immédiatement et tu restais jusqu'à que j'aille mieux. Et pour ça, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant.

-Et même si maintenant elle est auprès de nous je t'aiderai. Tu sais Harry, ces trois années m'ont beaucoup ouvert les yeux sur Toi, je t'ai découvert sous un nouveau jour et…

-Et ?

-Et je te considère plus de ma famille que mon père, avoua Drago en baisant la tête.

-Tu sais Drago, tu as épousé ma petite sœur. Et pour moi aussi, tu fais parti de ma famille. D'ailleurs je voudrais savoir, si tu accepterais d'être le parrain de Andrew, je serais très heureux si tu acceptais.

-J'en serais heureux Harry. Et je suppose que le parrain d'Emma sera Ron.

-Oui mais j'espère que ça ne fera pas de la peine à Mathias.

-Non, je ne pense pas, de plus il est déjà leur Tonton.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Et les marraines ?

-Vos femmes bien sûr mais Ginny sera celle d'Emma et Hermione celle d'Andrew car Andrew adore Hermione. Mais je pense que je les baptiserais un peu plus tard en espérant que Catherine soit réveillée. Dans à peu près un an, je pense, quand toute cette pression sera redescendue.

-Oui tu as raison. Allez, retournons dans la chambre.

Durant le chemin du retour, plusieurs personnes reconnurent Harry et il dut leur serrer la main. Arrivez dans la chambre, il souffla un bon coup.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus.

-Non rien, le Survivant a juste été harcelé, répondit Drago.

-Ho c'est bon Dray, fit Harry de mauvaise humeur. Vivement qu'ils me fichent tous la paix.

-C'est pas demain la veille, dit Drago.

-Oué. Et les petits, on les entend pas, remarqua Harry.

-Regardes, lui dit Remus.

Harry tourna la tête et put voir que Andrew et Emma se trouvaient de chaque côté de leur mère dans le lit et dormaient profondément contre elle. Emma tétait son pouce et avait mis sa tête contre le bras de sa mère. Quand à Andrew, il tenait la chemise de nuit de sa mère dans sa petite main et avait sa tête sur sa poitrine. Harry fut attendrit par ce magnifique tableau et ne put détourner les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s'adressa ensuite à Remus.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient sur le lit ?

-Ils m'ont demandé de les mettre à côté de leur Maman et je n'ai pas pu refusé, vu qu'ils ne vont pas la voir autant qu'ils le voudraient. Et quelques minutes après, ils se sont endormis. J'attendais que vous reveniez pour les réveiller.

-Il est tard et en plus, ils sont crevés. On va rentrer.

-Comment on va faire pour rentrer ? Il ne faut pas que les journalistes te voient avec eux, fit remarquer Remus.

-Je peux vous aider si vous voulez. Harry va faire le paon devant eux et j'aide Remus à les ramener au Square ? proposa Drago.

-De un, je ne suis pas un paon et de deux, j'accepte ton aide.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry partit le premier distraire les vautours, sans oublier de dire au revoir à Catherine. Les deux autres adultes attendirent cinq minutes avant de partir à leur tour de la chambre en prenant les enfants dans leurs bras en essayant de ne pas les réveiller. Pour le retour, vu que les enfants dormaient, Drago et Remus utilisèrent les salles spéciales de transplanage pour rentrer au Square. Harry lui, transplanait dehors pour ne pas que les journalistes remarquent les deux adultes avec les enfants.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Harry arriva dix minutes chez lui après Remus et Drago. Il alla directement dans la cuisine et vit les deux adultes en train de boire un verre de whisky pur feu.

-Ha Harry. Tu es enfin arrivé, c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Remus.

-Désolé, ils ne voulaient plus me lâcher. Où sont les enfants ?

-Dans leur chambre en train de dormir. Ils ne se sont même pas réveillés quand on les a bougé pour rentrer, lui apprit Remus. On les a également mis en pyjama, pensant qu'ils seraient mieux ainsi qu'avec les affaires qu'ils avaient sur eux.

-D'accord les gars, merci beaucoup de votre aide. Je vais monter me coucher, cette journée m'a crevé, j'en peux plus.

-Tu devrais manger avant Harry.

-C'est bon Remus, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas du tout faim, je veux juste prendre une bonne douche et me coucher, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. En espérant que cette journée n'ait pas trop secoué les enfants et qu'Andrew ne fera pas un cauchemar comme la nuit dernière. Ben, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Harry, répondirent les deux autres adultes.

Cette nuit, Andrew ne fit pas de cauchemar mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Harry dormit bien. Il ne faisait que penser à Catherine couchée dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le moment où il avait été relié avec Catherine quand celle-ci s'était mise devant leur fille pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne le sort, revenait à Harry dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être venu plus tôt les retrouver. En réfléchissant, il trouvait qu'Andrew avait raison de lui en vouloir, s'il les avait retrouvé plus vite, les petits n'auraient jamais grandi avec ce monstre et Catherine ne serait pas dans le coma. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire maintenant était de prendre soin des petits comme lui avait demandé leur mère et de s'assurait que Catherine ne manquerait de rien à l'hôpital.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit à cause de ses propres cauchemars. Il fut levé à six heures et n'en pouvant plus de tourner dans son lit, descendit en bas où il trouva Remus et Tonk déjà levés. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de discuter devant une tasse de café.

-Salut, s'exclama Harry en les faisant sursauter et en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

-Harry ? Mais il n'est que six heures. Que fais-tu déjà debout ? lui demanda Remus.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Avoir vu Catherine ainsi hier m'a travaillé et j'ai également fait des cauchemars. Mais maintenant que je suis levé, ça va mieux.

-Harry, tu aurais du prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve, lui fit remarquer Tonk.

-Non, j'en ai pris assez il y a trois ans. Je ne veux pas me remettre à ça, je préfère que cette fois ça passe tout seul.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Alors vous parliez de quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

-Ho de tout et n'importe quoi, du temps dehors. Ces genres de chose, répondit Remus.

-Tu crois que je vais te croire. Alors ?

-Bon si tu insistes. On parlait des Mangemorts que les Aurors sont encore en train de pourchasser.

-Et ils vous en manquent combien ?

-Pas beaucoup mais…, hésita Tonk.

-Mais quoi ?

-Ils n'ont toujours par attraper Peter, termina le loup-garou. Il est introuvable.

-Ce lâche c'est encore enfuit, fit fâcher Harry en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Harry, calmes-toi. Je te promets qu'on l'attrapera et si c'est moi qui met la main dessus il passera un sale quart d'heure pour avoir gâcher la vie de Sirius ainsi que la tienne, déclara confiante Tonk en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-Merci Tonk.

-Changeons de sujet, fut Remus.

Et jusqu'à que Tonk parte travailler, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand la jeune femme partit sans oublier d'embrasser son chéri, Remus demanda à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire aujourd'hui. Harry n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'un hibou se déposa devant le jeune homme en lui tendant une lettre.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_C'est pour vous annoncer que les entraînements de Quidditch recommencent à partir de la semaine prochaine._

_Nous avons également appris que vous étiez père de deux enfants, s'il le faut nous aménagerons les horaires pour que vous puissiez vous en occuper._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._

_Votre entraîneur._

-C'était de qui, Harry ?

-De mon entraîneur, c'était pour m'apprendre que les entraînements recommençaient la semaine prochaine et que je pouvais arranger mes horaires pour les enfants.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, en effet. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir continuer de faire ce que j'aime et m'occuper de mes enfants.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Pas trop déçu que se soit l'avant dernier ?**

**Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le dernier ?**

**Allez, dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez sur ce chapitre et aussi pour le prochain ?**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et la fin.**

**Bizous à tous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'histoire que j'ai inventé et certains personnages : Catherine Broke, Mathias Broke, Andrew et Emma Broke, Cathy Malefoy, Lucas Weasley, Aurore Weasley, Alexander Weasley, Maude et Lucile Weasley, Jonathan Lupin, Emis Lupin, Mickaela Mitch, Christopher Broke et Quentin Broke. Ca en fait des personnages inventés pour ce chapitre lol.

**Merci à Ninie, ofel, LuckyPotterCullen et delseroasn pour leurs reviews.**

**Ophel : Moi aussi, ça me fait snif que se soit le dernier. Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Pour savoir si c'est un happy end, tu n'as plus qu'à lire ce chapitre et tu sauras également si Catherine va se réveiller lol. Bizous.**

**Ainsi qu'à Ma Didi d'avoir pris le temps qu'il fallait pour la lire et aussi d'avoir corriger mes fautes de langages.**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. C'est toujours un peu triste de publier le dernier chapitre d'une fiction car ça veut dire que la semaine d'après, ben il n'y a plus rien. Mais ça motive aussi, car va falloir écrire une nouvelle fiction pour que les lecteurs aient une nouvelle histoire à lire. Allez, je vous dis à bientôt. Notamment pour la suite de « Une vie différente d'avant » ainsi que les OS et fictions que je suis en train d'écrire.

Je vous publie ce dernier chapitre plus tôt car je m'en vais tout le week-ends chez mon grand frère et je ne pourrais pas vous le postez de là-bas. Alors j'espère avoir plein de review en revenant lol.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-C'était de qui, Harry ?_

_-De mon entraîneur, c'était pour m'apprendre que les entraînements recommençaient la semaine prochaine et que je pouvais arranger mes horaires pour les enfants._

_-C'est une bonne nouvelle._

_-Oui, en effet. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir continuer de faire ce que j'aime et m'occuper de mes enfants._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 8 :

Les années passèrent, exactement trois et demi presque quatre passèrent sans que Catherine ne se réveille de son coma. Au départ, se fut dur pour tout le monde mais comme on dit : la vie continue.

Pour Harry, il se débrouilla à la perfection pour être auprès d'Andrew et d'Emma et en même temps, pouvoir toujours faire du Quidditch. Remus et Tonk l'aidèrent beaucoup au départ. Par la suite, cela alla mieux car les enfants allaient à la maternelle moldue et Harry s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir ses entraînements à ces moments là. Maintenant, il était non seulement reconnu pour avoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi comme un fabuleux attrapeur. Harry n'avait pas refait sa vie, espérant toujours que Catherine se réveille. Il allait toutes les semaines la voir avec les enfants et ceux-ci racontaient à leur mère ce qu'ils avaient fait tout au long de la semaine. Cela avait été dur pour les enfants de ne pouvoir être auprès de leur mère tous les jours mais ils s'y étaient vite fait et grâce à cela Andrew avait réussi à pardonner à son père, voyant que celui-ci était aussi triste qu'eux.

Pendant la première année, Andrew fit toujours des cauchemars mais Harry venait immédiatement à ses côtés et à chaque fois le jeune père prenait ses deux enfants avec lui. Les enfants allèrent à partir de quatre ans à la maternelle, Harry ayant trop peur au départ à cause des journalistes mais Remus avait réussi à le convaincre et grâce à cela, ils avaient pu y aller et se faire beaucoup de copains. Maintenant, ils formaient à eux trois une petite famille qui espérait beaucoup que Catherine se réveille pour être complet.

Pour Drago et Ginny Malefoy, leur famille s'était vite agrandit car le trois Février de l'année d'après Ginny avait donné la vie à une petite fille. Son mari avait tenu à l'appeler Cathy et ni avait pas démordu jusqu'à que sa femme accepte. Bien sûr, quand il avait retrouvé Catherine, Ginny était déjà enceinte de un mois et demi mais n'en avait parlé à personne, préférant attendre. Mais quand Drago l'avait appris, il avait sauté de joie. Et il n'y avait pas que lui, Molly avait été très heureuse que son unique fille lui fasse enfin un petit enfant. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore donné une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Cathy mais Drago espérait que bientôt se serait le cas, ne voulant pas que sa fille soit fille unique.

La même année au mois de Mars, le sept exactement, Hermione avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Lucas. Ron était complètement gaga devant lui mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là car l'année suivant le vingt-quatre Mars, une petite fille nommée Aurore s'était ajoutée à la famille. Bien sûr, Ron souhaitait une grande famille et son vœu fut exaucé car le vingt-neuf Août de l'année encore d'après, Hermione accoucha d'Alexander. Et la famille n'allait pas tarder à accueillir deux nouveaux bébés car Madame Weasley était encore enceinte. Cette fois-ci, elle attendait des jumeaux ou plutôt des jumelles qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Lucile et Maude. Ron voulait une équipe de Quidditch et s'ils continuaient ainsi, il l'aurait. Il ne lui manquait plus que deux joueurs pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Quand à Remus et Tonk, ils eurent leur premier enfant le vingt-quatre Décembre de la même année que Lucas Weasley et Cathy Malefoy. Ce fut un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Jonathan. Remus en fut très heureux car Jonathan allait très bien et n'avait rien reçu du côté des gènes du loup-garou de son père. C'était un magnifique garçon en pleine santé mais qui avait pris le don de sa mère pour se transformer. Six mois après la naissance de leur petit garçon, donc en Juin de l'année d'après, Remus et Tonk se marièrent au grand plaisir de leurs amis. Mais le vingt-cinq Septembre de la même année qu'Alexander Malefoy, Jonathan devint grand frère d'une petite fille nommée Emis qui tout comme lui n'avait aucun gène du loup-garou mais avait pris le don de sa mère.

Mathias quand à lui, a rencontré une jeune femme en décembre de l'année où sa sœur a été retrouvé. Elle s'appelle Mickaela Mitch. La première fois qu'il l'a vu c'était à l'hôpital quand il allait se chercher à boire. Mickaela se trouvait ici car elle était allée voir une tante à elle qui s'était fait mal à son travail. Sa tante devait rester plusieurs semaines à Saint-Mangouste, du coup, Mickaela et Mathias se revirent plusieurs fois. A la fin, Mathias l'invita à boire un verre dans un bar et ainsi de suite, ils se virent en dehors de Saint-Mangouste, la tante de la jeune fille étant sortie. Le jeune homme l'invita même a fêté Noël chez le père des enfants de sa sœur. Bien sûr, c'était Harry qui lui avait presque imposé car tout le monde voulait rencontrer la personne qui avait redonné un peu le sourire au frère de Catherine. La jeune femme avait accepté mais avait précisé qu'elle ne pouvait venir que dans la matinée car elle déjeunait avec ses parents. Et depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensemble. Un an à peu près après que leur relation est commencé, Mickaela tomba enceinte et le dix-sept Septembre de la même année que la fille de Ron et Hermione, ils donnèrent à Andrew et Emma un petit cousin qu'il appelèrent Christopher. Et le jour de la naissance de leur fils, alors que l'accouchement venait de se terminer et que la jeune mère tenait dans ses bras son enfant, l'homme de sa vie la demanda en mariage. Bien sûr, elle l'accepta mais Mathias lui demanda si cela ne la gênait pas d'attendre quelques années avant de se marier car il souhaitait vraiment que sa sœur soit présente et le jeune homme était persuadé qu'elle se réveillerait un jour. Maintenant, les deux parents attendaient leur deuxième enfant qui allait naître dans un peu près deux mois. Ce petit bébé allait encore être un garçon et ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Quentin.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le mercredi onze Mars, samedi dernier tous ensemble ils avaient fêté les trois ans de Lucas, le fils de Ron et Hermione. Pour cela, ses parents avaient invité toute la famille Weasley, les Malefoy, les Potter, les Lupin et les Broke. Lucas avait été très content de sa journée. La seule ombre était l'absence de Catherine mais Lucas ne comprenait pas encore et pour lui ça n'avait rien changé. Il s'était amusé avec tous ses cousins et cousines du côté des Weasley et Malefoy ainsi qu'avec les enfants des amis à ses parents avec qui il avait été élevé.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny qui n'était pas de service, se trouvait quand même à l'hôpital car depuis un mois, elle se sentait bizarre. Elle vomissait souvent et s'énervait pour un rien contre son mari. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller voir ce jour-là une amie médicomage. Son amie lui avait fait une prise de sang qu'elle avait tout de suite analysé et une demi-heure après Ginny avait appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. La jeune femme avait carrément sauté sur son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le médicomage lui avait précisé qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois et l'avait aussi félicité pour ce nouvel arrivant.

De bonne humeur, Ginny était sortie du cabinet et avant de rentrer retrouver son mari et sa fille, elle avait décidé de faire un petit détour par la chambre de Catherine. En pensant à elle, la jeune femme espérait vraiment qu'elle allait se réveiller. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être serrait-elle réveiller pour la naissance de son deuxième enfant qu'elle espérait être un garçon, ayant déjà une petite fille. Elle rentra dans la chambre qui à cette heure-ci était vide, il n'y avait que son amie allongée dans son lit blanc d'hôpital. Ginny prit une chaise et s'assit à côté.

-Salut Catherine ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi je suis super heureuse, on vient de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Tu sais depuis un moment j'étais malade, alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me faire examiner et le médicomage m'a dit que j'attendais un heureux événement pour Novembre. Je suis tellement heureuse. Cathy va enfin être grande sœur, depuis le temps qu'elle le demande et Drago va enfin avoir le deuxième enfant qu'on souhaitait tellement tous les deux. J'aimerai beaucoup que se soit un garçon mais je serais quand même très heureuse si c'est encore une petite fille. Mais ce que j'aimerai encore plus, c'est que tu te réveilles, Catherine. Je voudrais tellement que Cathy connaissance la personne à qui elle doit son prénom et que mon deuxième enfant te connaisse aussi. Après tout, Drago parle tout le temps de toi à la maison, si souvent qu'une fois j'ai dû t'emmener Cathy pour qu'elle sache enfin qui tu es. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en rappelles. Bon, je vais y aller. Drago va se demander ce que je fais et va s'inquiéter pour rien, il a assez de soucis comme ça. Allez, tchao Catherine, reposes-toi bien. Andrew et Emma veulent te récupérer en pleine forme.

Ginny embrassa Catherine sur le front et avait la main sur la porte quand elle entendit.

-Je veux connaître Cathy.

La futur Maman se retourna d'une traite et vit Catherine les yeux ouverts en train de la regarder.

-Catherine ? Tu es…tu es enfin…réveillée.

-Gin.

-Ho Cathy ! ! ! fit Ginny en se jetant sur son amie et en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu nous as tellement manqué.

-Vous aussi quand j'étais chez le Lord.

Ginny se sépara de Catherine et se remit sur ses deux pieds.

-Je reviens, il faut que j'ailler chercher le médicomage qui s'occupe de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je fais très très très vite.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Catherine et sortit de la chambre pour aller trouver le médicomage de la jeune femme. Elle revint dix minutes après, avec le médicomage ainsi que plusieurs infirmières.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Broke. Je suis votre médicomage, Christian Bray. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin réveiller mais comment vous sentez vous ?

-Assez bien sauf que je n'arrive pas à bouger tout mon corps.

-C'est normal après le coma que vous avez fait.

-Coma ? J'étais dans le coma ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Vous y êtes resté pendant trois ans et demie, presque quatre ans.

-Quatre ans ? A cause de quoi ?

-C'est dû aux sortilèges que vous avez lancé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Le Seigneur… Andrew, Emma, ils sont où ? s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Catherine, la calma Ginny. Ils sont avec leur père, ils sont avec Harry. C'est lui qui s'en occupe depuis que tu es tombée dans le coma.

-Harry ? Je veux les voir.

-Bien sûr que vous allez les voir, répondit Bray, mais d'abord nous devons vous examiner.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux voir mes enfants et l'homme que j'aime, s'énerva Catherine.

-Ne vous énervez pas.

-Catherine, je vais leur envoyer une lettre ainsi qu'aux autres. Et en attendant, le médicomage peut t'examiner. Tu es d'accord ?

-Très bien mais dépêches-toi Ginny, s'il te plait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y vais.

Ginny était sur le point de partir quand Catherine l'appela.

-Au faite, félicitation pour le bébé ainsi que pour la petite Cathy.

-Merci Catherine mais pour le moment personne ne sais, même pas Drago.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Ginny lui fit un sourire et partit à son bureau pour faire les lettres. Elle fit juste une lettre qu'elle décupla en plusieurs, en rajoutant certaines choses pour certaines. Ensuite, elle trouva un hibou et le fit partir en lui demandant d'aller voir d'abord Harry Potter.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Harry était à son entraînement de Quidditch quotidienne. Les enfants se trouvaient à l'école maternelle, c'était leur dernière année et l'année suivante, ils rentraient enfin dans la cours des grands comme Andrew le disait tout le temps. Le petit garçon en avait marre d'être traité comme un bébé, l'année prochaine il avait décidé que se serait autrement, que ça serait un grand garçon. Il avait même promis à son père de se charger des garçons qui embêteraient sa sœur, même si cette dernière n'était pas d'accord. Harry, en apprenant cela, avait beaucoup ri et avait déclaré à son fils que sa sœur serait aussi une grande fille et qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seule mais qu'elle pouvait toujours aller le trouvait si elle le souhaitait.

Harry était donc à son entraînement de Quidditch. Le vif d'or n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. Il était sur le point de l'attraper quand un volatile se mit devant lui, l'empêchant de mettre la main sur la petite balle dorée. Son capitaine, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, l'appela ou plutôt hurla.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS POTTER ? ? ? ? Tu allais l'avoir. Le prochain match est dans deux semaines alors bouges-toi un peu.

-Oui Nathaniel mais un foutu hibou s'est mit devant Moi.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, débrouilles-toi mais attrapes-moi ce vif d'or.

Harry regarda de nouveau autour de lui pour repérer la petite balle mais à la place, il vit le hibou qui se trouvait devant lui et qui attendait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

C'était comme si le hibou avait compris ce qu'avait dit Harry car il leva sa patte vers lui. Harry vit qu'il avait plusieurs parchemins attachaient à sa patte et sur l'une il pouvait distinguer son prénom.

-Très bien, fit Harry en faisant de telle sorte que son balai reste sans bouger dans les airs. Viens, dit-il à l'hibou en lui tendant son bras.

Le hibou y alla et le jeune homme prit le message qui lui était adressé. L'oiseau n'attendit pas une minute de plus et partit à tire d'ailes emmener les autres parchemins à leurs destinataires. Harry remarqua que le parchemin venait de Ginny. Il n'attendit pas et l'ouvrit alors que son capitaine le rappelait encore à l'ordre. Et sous l'étonnement de tous ses coéquipiers, leur camarade se mit à hurler de joie. Nathaniel n'en pouvant plus, alla vers son attrapeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore Harry ? Pourquoi tu hurles ?

-Je hurle mon bonheur parce que Catherine vient de se réveiller. Tu te rends compte, ça fait presque quatre ans que j'attends ce moment et c'est enfin arrivé. Les enfants vont tellement être heureux de le savoir.

-Je suis très heureux pour Toi, j'imagine que l'entraînement est fini pour Toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec sa tête de chien battu.

-Je ne partirais que si tu es d'accord mais j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir aller la voir maintenant et aussi prévenir mes enfants.

-Allez, c'est bon. Tu peux y aller. De toute façon, si tu restes, tu ne feras que penser à elle et ne feras que des âneries.

-Merci Nathan, tu es génial.

-De rien. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part même si elle ne me connaît pas, ce n'est pas grave et aussi aux enfants

Harry était en train de descendre pour rejoindre la terre ferme et aller aux vestiaires, quand il entendit son capitaine rajouté.

-Si tu ne viens pas demain, tu préviens en avance ! ! !

Le jeune homme fit un hochement de tête et partit dans les vestiaires prendre une douche, s'habiller pour enfin aller à l'école chercher les enfants et leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle pour leur mère.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Andrew était tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec ses amis pendant que sa sœur faisait de la peinture, quand la porte de la salle de s'ouvrir mais le petit garçon n'y prêta pas d'attention et continua de jouer.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez les récupérer, fit la maîtresse.

-Merci. Où sont-ils ?

-Andrew est là bas avec ses amis. Quand à votre fille, elle fait de la peinture.

Harry alla d'abord vers son fils et l'interrompit dans son jeu.

-Andrew ?

-Papa, fit le petit garçon en se retournant pour voir son père. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas l'heure de partir ?

-Non, il est encore tôt mais je suis venu vous chercher car on doit aller à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Maman ? s'inquiéta Andrew.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer quand Emma sera avec nous. Tu veux bien attendre là ? Je viens te chercher dès que j'ai Emma.

-D'accord.

Harry partit vers sa fille pour la récupérer mais aussi la débarbouillait parce qu'elle avait plein de peinture sur le visage et les mains. Pendant son temps, Andrew se creusait les ménages pour savoir ce qui se passait avec leur mère. Peut-être qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, ça serait tellement bien. Ils pourraient enfin vivre tous les quatre. Harry revint dix minutes après avec Emma complètement propre.

-Allez, on y va.

-Papa, dis-nous d'abord ce qui se passe. Je bougerais pas temps que je ne saurais pas, fit -Andrew décider.

-Les autres ont raison, tu me ressembles trop. Tu es aussi pénible que Moi. Bon très bien, mais je vais vous le dire dehors pour ne pas déranger vos camarades.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Harry prit la main de chacun de ses deux enfants et les emmena en dehors de l'école. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc pas loin, en tout cas, Harry fit s'asseoir les enfants dessus et lui se mit à genoux devant eux.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer et qui va changer nos vies à tous les trois.

-Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle femme ? demanda tristement Emma.

-Quoi ? fit Harry surpris. Mais non pas du tout, ma chérie, se reprit-il. Votre mère restera la femme de ma vie. Pourquoi veux-tu que j'en trouve une autre ?

-Ben ma copine Sarah, sa Maman vient de se trouver un nouveau copain alors qu'elle a plus de Papa depuis deux ans. Alors que peut-être toi aussi tu avais décidé de nous trouver une nouvelle Maman.

-Non, votre Maman est Catherine et elle le restera. Personne ne viendra prendre sa place. C'est compris ?

-Oui Papa.

-Ce que je vais vous dire, est une grande nouvelle. C'est à propos de votre Mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce matin, Ginny est allée la voir et lui a parlé, comme ce qu'on fait quand on y va.

-Oui.

-Et quand elle a voulu partir, Catherine s'est…s'est…

-S'est quoi, Papa ? fit Andrew n'en pouvant plus.

-Elle s'est mise à parler.

-A parler ? fit étonner Emma. Mais…elle est plus en train de dormir ?

-Justement elle y était mais elle s'est réveillée.

-Youpi, cria Andrew. On va la voir ? On va la voir ?

-Oui mon Chéri. Je voulais juste vous le dire avant d'y aller.

-Papa ? l'appela Emma.

-Oui ma Chérie.

-Ca veut dire que si on lui parle, elle va nous répondre ?

-Oui.

-Elle va pouvoir nous serrer aussi dans ses bras ?

-Oui et je pense qu'elle va vous y garder longtemps.

-Tu crois qu'elle va nous reconnaître ? Ca fait longtemps, Papa.

-Bien sûr, vous êtes ses enfants et même si vous avez grandi, elle saura qui vous êtes. Ne t'en fais pas Emma, tout va bien se passer.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur ma Chérie. Ca fait six ans que je ne lui ai plus parlé, prise dans mes bras et autres.

-T'as oublié embrasser, Papa, fit malicieusement Andrew.

-Andrew, fit Harry gentiment. Tu sais Emma, ta Maman t'aimera autant que quand tu étais avec elle. Pour elle, rien n'aura changé, vous serez toujours ses deux petits bébés qu'elle a vu grandir pendant un peu plus de deux ans.

-Elle nous aime toujours ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Je suis sûr qu'elle a demandé de vos nouvelles à Ginny. Alors, on va voir votre Maman ?

-Ho oui ! ! ! ! ! répondirent en même temps les deux enfants.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Quand Harry arriva avec ses deux enfants à Saint-Mangouste, il se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage où se trouvait Catherine en tirant ses enfants avec lui.

-Papa, cria Emma plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête et se retourne vers lui.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu vas trop vite. Andrew arrive à te suivre mais pas Moi.

-Excuses-moi ma Chérie. Viens je vais te porter comme ça, ça ira mieux.

Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et la mit sur sa hanche gauche pour pouvoir quand même tenir la main de Andrew qui était toujours part terre.

-C'est bon Andrew, tu peux suivre ?

-Oui, Moi je suis un grand, fit-il en regardant sa sœur.

-Andrew, le prévint Harry. Allez, on y va.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, Harry resserra sa prise sur la main de son fils et tint Emma encore plus contre lui. Il prit une grande respiration et frappa à la porte.

-Entrée, fit la voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Ginny.

Il entra suivit pas Andrew et put voir qu'il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui étaient arrivées. Ginny se trouvait à côté de Catherine avec Cathy (ndla : la fille de Ginny) assit sur les genoux de sa mère et Drago qui serrait Catherine dans ses bras. Il y avait également Hermione assise sur une chaise non loin avec une main sur son ventre et Ron debout derrière elle. Aucun de leurs trois aînés n'étaient là, ils avaient dû les confier à leur grand-mère.

En entendant la porte se refermait, Drago relâcha Catherine et fit un grand sourire à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire un peu crispé.

-Harry, tu en as mit du temps. On croyait que ça serais-toi le premier à arriver, fit sarcastiquement Drago.

-Désolé mais j'étais en pleine séance d'entraînement et je devais aller récupérer les monstres, fit Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme se trouvant dans le lit.

-Hé, fit Andrew. Je suis pas un monstre. Emma, je dis pas mais pas Moi.

-Méchant, répliqua Emma.

Catherine s'arracha aux yeux de Harry et posa son regard sur les deux enfants.

-Andrew ? Emma ?

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers la voix qui les avait appelé et virent leur mère leur sourire.

-Maman, s'exclamèrent tous les deux.

Andrew enleva sa main de celle de son père et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra très fort contre lui. Quand à Emma, elle se mit à se tortiller dans les bras de son père, jusqu'à qu'il décide de la poser à terre. A son tour, elle alla vers sa mère et monta sur le lit pour avoir aussi un gros câlin.

-Mes Amours, fit Catherine en les serrant très fort contre elle et en leur embrassant la tête. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, Papa s'occupe très bien de nous même si il est pas tout le temps là, répondit Andrew en mettant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas tout le temps là ?

-Parce qu'il a soit entraînement de Quidditch ou soit des matchs. Mais quand il a des matchs Tonton Mumu nous y emmène.

-Tonton Mumu ?

-Ben oui, fit Emma en relavant la tête pour regarder sa mère. Tu te rappelles bien, le Tonton à Papa ?

-Oui oui, je m'en souviens ma Puce.

-En plus, maintenant il y a Jojo et la petite Emis alors c'est marrant de jouer avec eux quand on est avec Tonton.

-Jojo ? Emis ? Ce sont qui ?

-Ben les enfants à Mumu et Tonk.

-Tonk ? Je ne comprends pas tout ma Puce. Qui es Tonk ?

-Nymphadora Tonk est la femme de Remus, lui répondit Harry. Ils ont été tous les deux très pressés auprès des enfants et de Moi et le sont toujours autant.

-Harry !

-Emma, Andrew, vous venez vers Moi ? leur demanda Ginny.

Les enfants descendirent du lit après un dernier gros câlin à leur Maman et allèrent vers Ginny qui s'était levée pour s'éloigner du lit avec Cathy dans les bras. Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit et Catherine se jeta dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la serra très fort contre lui et enfouilla son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour respirer son odeur.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, fit Harry en déposant un baiser dans son coup.

-Toi aussi Harry. Pendant que j'étais au manoir, je pensais chaque jours à Toi. De plus, Andrew te ressemblait beaucoup, alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, alors j'avais juste à le regarder pour te voir, fit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

-Chuttt, c'est fini. Maintenant, on est tous les quatre et personne ne pourra nous séparer. Je te le promets.

-Harry ?

-Oui, fit-il en s'éloignant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant, si ce n'est plus.

-Je t'aime aussi Catherine.

Harry s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassant comme il rêvait de le faire depuis six ans. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompe. Quand Harry se retourna, il put voir Remus portant Jonathan dans ses bras et Tonk à côté de lui avec Emis.

-Emis, fit Emma en allant vers Tonk. Tu vas bien ?

-Emma, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était trop petite pour te répondre, fit gentiment Tonk en se baissant pour être à la taille de l'enfant alors qu'Emis pousser des petits gazouillis.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en embrassant la petite sur le front et Tonk sur la joue.

-Comme ça Tonk a le droit à un bisou en arrivant alors que ton Parrain n'en a pas le droit quand tu es arrivé, fit Ron en rigolant.

-Si si Tonton Ron, j'arrive, répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Son Parrain ? fit surprise Catherine.

-Ha oui ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai choisi un parrain et une marraine pour chacun des enfants. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Non, Moi aussi je voulais qu'ils en aient quand on aurait été réuni. Andrew ?

-Oui Maman, dit Andrew alors qu'il faisait un bisou à la petite Emis.

-Tu veux bien me dire qui est ton Parrain et ta Marraine.

-Ben c'est Tonton Dray et Tata Mione.

-D'accord. Et Toi, Emma ?

-Tonton Ron et Tata Gin.

-J'espère que ça te va ? lui demanda Harry en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

-Oui, c'est exactement comme je voulais, fit-elle alors que Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Papa et Maman sont amoureux, cria Andrew plusieurs fois jusqu'à que Drago aille le bâillonner avec ses mains.

-C'est bon, on a compris le microbe.

-Mione ?

-Oui. Tu ne m'as pas dit mais avec Ron, vous avez déjà des enfants ?

-Oui, il y a Lucas qui vient d'avoir trois ans, Aurore qui va avoir deux ans dans environ dix jours et Alexander qui a sept mois. Et bientôt, les jumelles.

-Ca fait une famille nombreuse. Et vous comptez appeler les jumelles comment ?

-Lucile et Maude.

-C'est joli.

Hermione allait la remercier quand de nouveaux coups à la porte retentirent.

-Entrée, fit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme ressemblant à Catherine et portant un petit garçon rentra dans la chambre. A côté de lui, se trouvait une jeune femme qui avait un ventre bien arrondit.

-Mathias ! s'écria Catherine.

-Catherine. Mickaela, tu veux bien le prendre ?

-Je vais le faire, fit Harry s'approchant de lui pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Mickaela, assis-toi, ajouta Harry en lui montrant une chaise.

Mathias alla vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes, qu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillée.

-Moi, c'est de te revoir. Qui est ce magnifique petit garçon ? demanda Catherine en regardant l'enfant que portait Harry dans ses bras en le faisant rigoler.

-C'est Christopher, mon fils.

-Ton fils ?

-Hé oui, je me suis enfin trouvé quelqu'un, petite sœur. D'ailleurs, je vais te la présenter, ajouta-t-il en allant vers sa copine. Catherine, voici Mickaela, ma copine et la mère de mon fils Christopher ainsi que de mon futur deuxième petit gars.

-Enchantée Catherine.

-Moi aussi Mickaela. Il est pour quand et s'appellera comment ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Pour Mai et sa sera un petit Quentin, répondit Mickaela.

-Félicitation. Harry, tu m'emmène mon neveu, s'il te plait.

Harry posa Christopher dans les bras de sa Tante.

-Tu es trop mignon. Un futur beau gosse comme ton père. Faudra qu'on fasse attention à Toi à l'école avec toutes ses filles.

-Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à ton fils qu'au mien, la taquina Mathias. C'est déjà un bourreau des cœurs à six ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un Potter. Et les Potter ont toujours été ainsi, il y a juste à voir son grand-père et son père, répondit Remus en rigolant.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est les filles qui viennent vers Moi, se défendit Andrew.

-T'inquiète mon fils, ils sont juste jaloux, lui avoua son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas voir Potter, si on est jaloux, répliqua Mathias.

-Je t'attends Broke.

-Vous allez pas recommencer, se désola Mickaela. Pire que des enfants de trois ans.

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse répliquer, Ginny demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Elle fixa son regard sur Drago et déclara à tous.

-Je suis enceinte.

_Fin_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Ce dernier chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**En le relisant, je trouve que la fin est un peu spéciale mais je l'adore quand même.**

**Alors quelques petites indications si ça en intéresse certain.**

**Ginny est enceinte d'un petit garçon comme elle le souhaitait.**

**Elle et son mari décideront de l'appeler Matthews.**

**Ce n'est pas très important mais je voulais vous le dire quand même.**

**Et Hermione est enceinte de 6 mois, c'est donc Quentin qui naîtra avant les jumelles lol.**

**Je me suis amusée à donner à chacun des enfants une date de naissance qui représente à chaque fois quelque chose pour Moi, par contre les années n'ont rien à voir, c'était pour que ce soit plus simple à faire. Pour m'amuser je vais vous les mettre :**

**-Andrew et Emma Potter : le 25 Janvier 2010 (Anniversaire de ma Mère)**

**-Cathy Malefoy : le 3 Février 2013 (Anniversaire de ma Belle-Sœur)**

**-Lucas Weasley : le 7 Mars 2013 (Anniversaire de ma Meilleure Amie : Didi)**

**-Jonathan Lupin : le 24 Décembre 2013 (Anniversaire de mon deuxième Grand Frère)**

**-Aurore Weasley : le 24 Mars 2014 (Anniversaire d'un petit garçon qui compte pour Moi)**

**-Christopher Broke : le 17 Septembre 2014 (Anniversaire d'un second petit garçon qui compte pour Moi)**

**-Alexander Weasley : le 29 Août 2015 (Anniversaire d'une petite fille qui compte pour Moi)**

**-Emis Lupin : le 25 Septembre 2015 (Anniversaire d'un Super Ami)**

**-Quentin Broke : le 9 Mai 2016 (Anniversaire de mon premier Grand Frère)**

**-Lucile et Maude Weasley : le 14 Janvier 2016 (Anniversaire d'une très Bonne Amie)**

**-Matthews Malefoy : le 22 Novembre 2016 (Anniversaire de la fille que je considère comme ma deuxième Meilleure Amie)**

**Alors maintenant je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé au moins une review pour cette histoire. Un grand merci à : Ninie, delseroasn, LuckyPotterCullen, kamomille, ofel, Kilou et Lo!.**

**Et je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu mais qui ne m'ont jamais laissé une seul review. Si vous souhaitez le faire et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé c'est le moment vu que c'est le dernier chapitre. De plus, si vous le faites, ça me fera très plaisir.**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour mes autres fictions.**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai posté, il n'y a pas longtemps le premier OS de mon recueil sur les Maraudeurs : "Une journée avec les Maraudeurs". Et je vais immédiatement poster le deuxième. Si le coeur vous en dit, allez les lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Les OS parlent surtout de Sirius Black et d'une moldue Catherine Broke qui est la meilleure amie de Lily. Mais il y a également James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Amandine Mahoux (deuxième amie moldue de Lily). J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Bizous à tous.**


End file.
